Jane and a dragon?
by Wealllive ina shipingsubmarine
Summary: It's been centuries since Jane and Dragon first met, but... isn't history supposed to repeat itself? This is Jane and the dragon in the 21st century!
1. A dragon?

« This was a bad idea. » Jane Turnkey thought as she makes her way through the bushy trails. The trails look like nobody travel on them since a very long time. There is no way a six years old could climb up there, all alone… or someone carrying a child, for that matter… This has been a mistake.

« Following a silly dream, seriously Jane, what were you thinking? And a dream about a dragon kidnapping a boy, nonetheless! This is ridiculous! »

Still… what if her intuitions turn out to be right? Everyone has been looking for Cuthbert for the last two days. The caves were as good a hiding place as any. Plus she was already halfway there. Yes, it was worth a try, she decided.

« Mother is going to have an attack when she discovers I dodge Etiquette lessons for this… Might as well get through with it. »

If she was right, it would all worth it. She knew the Kippernook family since, well, forever. Her father was Kippernia Castel's accountant and her mother, the kid's nanny. Jane herself had done her fair share of babysitting. The whole family look so devastate this morning when she visited… As annoying as the boy could be, she was determined to do everything in her power to bring him to his family back as soon as possible. Futhermore, Jane had to admit that it was still far more interesting than anything she could have learned in Mrs Crawley's class!

« Finally! » she told herself as she reaches the caves. « Well, no one is in sight. Now, let's see… if I were 6 years old, where would I hid in a cave? »

That's when she sawi t. Right in front of her was the back of a green scaly dragon with large yellow wings! She could also see Cuthbert making a disgusted face at whatever was in the creature's arm. Jane couldn't believe her eyes as she took a few steps back in surprise.

Jane hold her breath as it turned its head. She raised her walking stick, bracing herself for combat. A feeble defence indeed, but she didn't have anything better at hand at the moment. She would have to trust it would do.


	2. Who is a big baby?

Jane tought she was ready for everything the creature would throw at her. She definitely hasn't been ready for this! The second it had seen her, the dragon screamed "Jane! You came! I know you would! " and pulled her in a large bear embrace!

It was presently flying in spiral like an excited puppy while she was trying to quickly pull Cuthbert out of the cave.

—I don't want to go now! I'm tired! And hungry! All that stupid dragon brought me were apples! I don't even like fruits!

—Cuthbert! We have to go before it came back!

—No! Let's call my dad so he can pick me up instead! I don't want to walk!

—Come on Cuthbert, don't be a baby!

—I'm not a baby!

—Then prove it! Get up and walk!

—I already told you I don't want to walk!

—Well, it's not up to you, sir!

—Stop telling what to do, you're not my mom!

—Well, if you do want to see your mother again, you're gonna have to do what I tell you! We need to leave now!

 _« Why can't this bog weevil be reasonnable just this once?_ » she tought.

—I can bring him back if you want!

 _« Wait, when did it came back? »_

—If I want to! You will bring him back if I want to? What kind of dragon are you?

—The one who used to be your best friend!

—What? In what universe? I think I would know if I was the friend of a giant talking dragon!

—In the same universe as right now, only a few… what? What year are we now? 1530?

Jade looked at the dragon with incredulity.

—That's it! I am dreaming! This is no way I'm really having this conversation! Why did you even kidnap him if you were just planning on letting him go as soon as someone asks?

—Not at any shortlive's demand. Only at your's. I figure you would find me again if I took the annoying prince, just like I did last time!

—Last time? Prince? Shortlive? What are you talking about?

—Right… I keep forgetting it's not really you…

—Come again?

—I'm Dragon. Your dragon. Or at least, I used to be, back in the old days, remember? You. Me. The sky. Flying higher than nobody even been. Fighting the good fight. Exploring new countries. Solving mysteries. We were the best team that ever existed!

 _« Just like in my dreams. That's why they seems so stranges. So…reals. They were not dreams. They were little bits of souvenirs! »_

-That is until you… disappear.

She had no idea what to say. He just look so sad. Closing the gap between them, she raised her hand near his face then…

—Yeah, yeah, yeah… you used to know each other a long time ago. Really cute. Can we go now? I'm still hungry!

Jane sighed.

—Would you mind if I bring back this little pest before we discuss this any further?

—Hey! Who are you calling a pest? Plus I'm not little! I'm so telling my daddy!

—Very mature indeed… Come on, let's get moving if we want to be back before sunset. Please excuse me, Dragon. Would you mind if I came back tomorrow?

—This cave is my home. You are always welcome in my home. But we could take the short cut and talk after… that is, if you have time.

—Where is this short cut? She asked looking around.

—Up there!


	3. Are you enjoying yourself?

**Disclaimer** **: Martin Baynton own Jane and the dragon, not me. If it were the case, I would be writing an amazing book about Jane's life instead of fanfiction…**

 **A/N** **: Sorry for the long wait. September's been busy.**

Jane could barely contain her exclamations of joy. This was the best day ever! Flight was the best sensation ever! These dreams were the best thing that ever happened to her! It feels like she had been holding her breath all her life and that she was finally free to let it go!

Cuthbert, on the other hand, was screaming on the top of her lungs.

—Is he going to stop at some point?

—Well, maybe telling the tale of how you almost drop the other Jane, right before takeoff, was a bad idea, big lizard!

She could feel Cuthbert buried his face into her back. His chubby arms were clenched around her waist. It was uncomfortable and the boy was clearly terrified, but at least, he had stopped screaming…

—Fair point … but you are enjoying yourself, aren't you?

—To tell the truth, yes I am.

—Thought you would. So where do we want me to land? The court or your tower?

—None. I want you to land there.

—There? In that little petty clearing? That is no way to make an entrance!

—Don't worry about making an impression. I guarantee people will be impressed to see a living dragon when the time comes… But you still have a lot of explaining to do if you want people to accept you at the castle!

—Why wouldn't they like me? I'm amazing!

—You just kidnap a child!

—I merely borrow him in an attempt of getting my best friend's attention. Plus I treat him well! Nothing wrong with that!

A small voice rose.

—You made me sleep on a rock and eat apples!

Dragon's voice took a menacing tone as he started the descent.

—Feel lucky I didn't make you do the opposite!

—Enough you two! Dragon, that didn't make any sense! Focus on your landing, please!

Jane held her breath, half-hoping for a disaster. Fortunately, Dragon managed to land slowly in the middle of the clearing.

—There you go. A perfect execution!

Jane jumped out of his back and gave him a big hug.

—Thanks Dragon.

She went back near his back, where the boy was still seated.

—Come on, Cuthbert! Let's bring you back to your parents!


	4. Chapter 4

"This boy really needs to lose some weight," thought Jane as she helped Cuthbert get down. "With a little luck, he will stay this silent for the walk back home."

The moment they all reached the small dusty path, a big moo resonates through the air. Dragon's ears dressed as he spun on himself, trying to locate the herbivore beast.

"Cows! Where are they?"

"Calm down!" answered Jane as she searches through her bag, "It's just my phone. Lavinia must have changed my ringtone again. Hello?"

"What that?"

"Will you hush? » said Jane covering the microphone, "Yes Mother… Yes, I did miss Mrs. Crawley's lesson… I swear I have a great reason… I'll meet you at the castle… And Cuthbert is with me… It's a long story… Mother! I promise I will explain everything but I need to go now! See you soon!"

"So … what that?"

"It's a phone. It's something we use to communicate with someone."

"So your mother is hiding in this tiny thing until you have to talk to her? It doesn't sound very practical for her."

"No, no, of course not. It sends sound waves in the air and the other phone picks it up."

"So you are the only ones who have those?"

"No, everyone has them."

"How does the 'sound waves,' as you called then, know where to go?"

"When you want to reach someone, you have to compose a specific number, so the calls can be directed."

"And the sound waves can locate you are even if you keep moving?"

"Well … yes."

"How?"

"Look, I don't know. It sort of just happen."

"So it's like magic?"

"No," she added as Dragon raised an eyebrow, "alright … sure, let's say it is like magic. Anyway, we need to get going. And by we, I only mean Cuthbert and I. Give me a chance to explain before showing up. It's been a while since anyone heard of a dragon. Can you imagine how everyone at the castle will react?"

"Yes, yes I can. Which is why I want to go. Last time, your mother fainted. Ha! Can't wait to see what you shorthlives have in store this time!"

"I said no, Dragon! She turned back to the path where the boy was now sitting. Get up! Our parents are waiting."

"Hey! Don't be mad at me! I wasn't the one talking for so long!"


	5. They have to grant my wish, right?

Cuthbert's slow pace had given Jane a chance to put her toughts in order. It's been a long eventful day and her patience was running low. But she still has to face… them. All those adults who didn't believe in her when she said she was going to become a knight one day.

Her mom who only care about preparing her for big schools. Her dad who considers the Knight's camp as nothing more than another (quite lucrative) eccentricities of his client. M. Kippernook who still view her as a child and brush her off without listening. Mrs. Kippernook who found she was too young for such useless violence, but apparently old enough to babysit her precious childrens. The teachers who were just ignoring her or telling her to move out of the way.

Somehow, making her speech seem suddenly worse than fighting a dragon… Not that she had to do much of that eider… But she had to do it. She had to cease that moment and demand to be allowed at the Knight's camp. Even if she was still a little too young. Even if she would be the smallest. Even if she would be the only girl.

M. Kippernook would have to grant her wish. She had been ready to face a dragon in order to brought his son back to him. She wasn't asking for much in return. It was an easy thing for him to do, he was in charge of the castle after all.

Jane breathed slowly as her feet crossed the front gate. "I deserve this and I will not take no for an answer!"


	6. You really expecting us to believe thtat

**_Writer note : Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile! Sorry! As an apology, here are three chapters at once! Otherwise… Jane and the dragon's universe still belong to Martin Baynton and I still just humbly playing with it! Enjoy!_**

Everyone rushed out to greet them. The King and Queen were overjoyed to see their son. Jane's parents, on the other hand…

"Jane Turnkey! Please explain yourself this instant!" yelled her mother.

Saying she wasn't pleased was an understatement … and her father didn't seem too impressed either… Her courage immediately left her.

"Well, you see Mother… I had a dream … that Cuthbert had been kidnapped by a dragon … and was restrained in the caves in the mountain… So I went up there and brought him back," babbled Jane.

A moment passed where everybody looks at Jane incredulously.

"Jane, are you really expecting us to believe Cuthbert went missing for two days because of a dragon? You are in big trouble, little lady!" said Adeline Turner. "I want to hear the truth and I want to hear it now!"

Jane was about to protest when the court went black. "Of course he didn't listen… Oh, Maggots…" she thought. Before anyone could react, Dragon had landed himself almost gracefully, only knocking a few barrels in the process.

"Oupsie! Guess I'm a little rusty!" he turned to face the older woman. "Please excuse my rude introduction in this conversation, but we, dragons, can't let our friends be called a liar! I did take the little shortlife to my cave and Jane really did bravely save him! If I were the King, I would really make her a knight this instant!"

In the chaos that followed, a few people ran away in fear, a fainted Adeline was caught by her husband, Ms. Kippernook took her children inside and an older man whispered in M. Kippernook's ear to take the discussion inside.


	7. You want to be a knight?

"First, Jane, I would like to express all of my gratitude for returning my son to me," pompously declared the fake king. "It means the world to me. A little girl facing up a grown-up dragon is rather … impressive. Yes, impressive, indeed… Which brings us to the second point of discussion: your reward. I suppose I can trust your father to place the money in a safe place for you to recuperate later when you will need it."

"If I may, Sir… I know what I want," said a very nervous Jane.

"And that would be?"

"I want … a place at knight's training," she added in a small voice.

The King looked very surprised at that plea. He turned to the older man with long pepper-and-salt hair.

"Sir Theodore, isn't the fall's group full already?" he asked.

"No, your Highness. There is still one empty spot. But Miss Turnkey is rather young. I would advise against it. Some participants can be ruthless," he answered.

"I swear to you I can make it. I had been watching the knights all my life, hoping I would someday be allowed to joint them. I have been practising in secret. I assure you I am ready for this!" Jane replied, impressed by her own sudden confidence.

"What a nice demonstration of determination! Well, if it is what that brave girl wants, let her try! " settled Mr. Kippernook.

"In this case, I must remember Miss Turnker that fall session will begin next week. It is a quite a short amount of time to collect all the requested material. Although books, practise items and working clothes would be no problem, I can hardly see how she can find the armour and real sword in that time. All squire must have a proper equipment for the Christmas ceremony at the very last. Armour generally required a three to four months of work. Once again, waiting for the summer's camp seems like a more reasonable choice," the knight added while giving her a list.

"What if I manage to pull it out?" said Jane, raising her head defiantly.

The King looked at Sir Theodore, signalling him to answer.

"Should you check all conditions like the other participants, I will consent to let you try. In my terms, of course," considered the older man.

"We have a deal, Sir. I will not deceive you," she added, smiling.

"Good! It is scheduled then! Jane, let me know when you will start. I will cover all your expenses, obviously," happily announced the King.

"Thank you for allowing my dream to come true," said Jane modestly.

"Thanks again for bringing my son back," closed the King.


	8. Are you still looking for an armour?

"Now, all I need is the armour and sword." Jane quietly murmured to herself.

As predicted by Sir Theodore, Jane had collected everything quickly, with the exception of those two items. The blacksmith's son had confirmed it: even if they started to work on it right now, her request would not be treated in time.

She was now moodily sitting in the library looking for used items on her phone. Unfortunately, medieval stuff was not exactly frequent… She sighed. Her dream was so close and yet so far… Of course, there will always be next summer… At least, it would give her more time to practise…

"I heard you were in search on an armour," said a voice from behind her.

"Excuse me?" she turned around to see that the voice came from a lanky boy in a silly costume.

"I wanted to know if you would still be interested in armour," he repeated.

"Armour? You … have … an amour?" she replied incredulously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Well, sort of. But most importantly, I want to share it with you, Lady Knight," he added with a small reverence.

"I don't know why you are calling me that. I'm not even a squire, left alone a knight! And I'm pretty sure that 'Lady Knight' isn't a real term!" she said, crossing her arms at him.

"Tomato-tomahtoe… Let's not embarrassed ourselves with subtilities. Anyway, there wasn't much female knight, so who knows how they were called? Personally, I'm a fan of Lady Knight, but I guess it's up to debate," he added.

"Alright … show me what you got," she caved in.

She followed the strange boy down the tunnels under the castle. Jane was feeling a bit anxious. She had trained in the entrance's room quite a few times since nobody ever goes there, but she never went any further. The boy, on the other hand, seemed to know where he was going.

"So … how come you know the tunnels?" she asked.

"Oh, well, you see, my parents had both been working as entertainers for the big inauguration banquet in the last few years. Last year, I had to babysit my little sister at the castle. She found the tunnels and decided to explore them. I found the room with the armour after I lost her. I'm sure it will suit you," he explained.

"Why did you let her come here? It's dangerous!" Jane asked, offended.

"You obviously never met Manny! You don't get to let her do something or not. You either try to follow her or lose your time searching for her!" he replied as he opened a big decorated metal door. "And here we are! After you, my Lady!"

The room was small and only filled with a small set of armour, a very dusty mirror and a wooden chest that had seen better days. Jane slowly caressed the breast's plate in awe.

"Why don't you try it on? " he said smiling. She gave him a look. "As I wait outside, of course! "

She snorted at his reaction and began to try and understand how to put it on. After a little while, she wiped the mirror and looked at herself. It suited her perfectly. She suddenly realized it looks just like in her dream. "Could it be the same armour? " she thought. "Surely not … then again…"

She turned her attention to the chest, as if an invisible force was trying to get her to open it. She did and found inside the most beautiful sword she even saw (to be fair, she hadn't seen much real ones, but still…). She let her hand slide on the handle. One of the carving was a dragon!

Perfect! Just perfect!


	9. Who made you such an expert?

_I'm back with a longer piece! Yeah! Still not owning the show though! All my sword fighting knowledge comes from Jane and the dragon or Steven's Universe … so it may not be complete or really accurate!_

"Alright, squires! I will be all for today practise. Keep in mind the basics we learn today: keep a good grip on your sword, always look in your opponent's eyes… Mr. Weasley, please contain yourself, there's nothing funny, here! For the rest of you … remember, balance is the key! I also expect you all to read chapters 1 and 2 before next week. Class dismisses!"

What an interesting afternoon! Half-an-hour later, Jane was still hitting the practice dummy. She knew she should have left the yard by now, but she was still on such a high! It was a shame practise only last three hours!

"Your striking angle is all wrong," she heard say a voice in her blind spot.

"Oh really? And how would you know?" she said sarcastically replied.

"This is the right angle" he archly said while demonstrating. "Everybody's knows that"

"And who made you such an expert? Last time I checked, we're in the same class and we haven't covered this yet," she said sharply.

"I'm only stuck in the beginners class because Sir Theodore wouldn't have it any other way. I shouldn't really… When I think about all those private lessons… All that and I'm still surrounded by amateurs…"

Jane rolled her eyes at his complains. She wasn't a very patient person, and Gunther Breech has been pushing her limits all day. Granted, he had been nicer than the other boys who made obscene gestures whenever Sir Theodore couldn't see them, but he hadn't exactly been nice either!

"Poor little thing! I am sure your parents are going to buy you a medal for such an exploit as enduring us, poor commoners!"

He dismissed her respond with a haughty laugh. "Anyway, I need to go and you need to hit the shower! Who would have thought such a small girl would stink so much!" he added flapping his hand in front of his nose.

As he turned around and left, Jane was left angrily looking for a comeback.

"Well, my feet still stink less than your footwork!"

He stopped in his tracks. "Getting desperate, are we? I let you know that my footwork doesn't need any improvement!"

"Let's see about that!" she murmured before tackling him down from behind. "See! A small girl wouldn't be able to knock you out your feet if your balance was that great!"

"You got me by surprise, cheater!"

As they were still fighting on the yard soil, a dark shadow overcome them.

"Boy! Had not I asked you to be at home by five?"

Gunther instantly got on his feet and answered in a small voice, lowering his head. "Yes, Father, you did."

"Then why it's five ten and you're still here?"

Gunther opened his mouth in defeat, only to be preceded by an overeager Jane.

"It's my fault, Sir. I'm the one who keeps asking him questions and suggests we compare our skills."

The man didn't ever look at Jane.

"Boy, you are lucky your mother left you some money for your personal's activity. If it were only up to me, I would have cured you from your childish behaviours a long time ago… Anyway, I still have a small affair to take care of. I expect you to be in the car when I came back. As for you Miss Turnkey … please excuse my son's lack of chivalry. He should know better than to trip a young girl."

The fancy fat man turned on his heels with a surprising ability considering his imposing stomach and left through the castle's door.

Jane got herself up, fuming. How could he? She was winning this fight before he rudely interrupted them! She turned and fall face-to-face with her adversary.

"A word of advice if you really want to make your place here: learn to mind your own beeswax!"

" _The journey is going to be harder than I imagined,_ " she thought as she watched the black-haired boy cross the yard.

"Is he always that grumpy?" Jane jumped up. Once again, she didn't see the blue-clad boy coming.

"Who? Gunther or his father?"

"Both of them, I guess."

"Well… I had never interact much with them before," she said pensively. "But now that I come to think of it, I don't think I even saw Mr. Breeches smile in all my life! As for Gunther, he can be okay, I guess … when he decides not to act like a beef brain…"

"How often does that happened?"

"Not enough, if you ask me!" she answered, smiling. "I suppose you will find out for yourself. My father said you are the new court fool, right?"

'Right you are! ' he answered with a little bow. "To answer your question, so far, everyone is pretty much ignoring me. Can't say I'm blaming them. I do have an hack for blending in my environment."

'Blending in?' she said, raising an eyebrow at him. "You're wearing a hat that giggles! And an old-fashioned suit with weird puzzle pattern!"

"Ha! Lovely, is it?" she gave him an incredulous face. "Is it the perfect outfit to represent the puzzle that is a medieval time? Anyway, it's amazing how many people wouldn't notice what is right in front of them…"

Jane took a time to take the last sentence in. "I supposed you're right."

"You will find me to be often right, indeed."

"Alright, Mr. Right!" she added, rolling her eyes at him.

"Mr. Right?" he flashed her a bright smile.

Jane couldn't quite identify the look on his face. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Not badly uncomfortable, but still… He must have felt it too because he cleared his throat before moving on.

"What about you call me Jester instead?" he said while clapping his hands once.

"Jester? Your parents called you Jester?"

"Uh, no. Let's call it my artist's name."

"Your artist name? Really? Look who's taking himself seriously!"

"I never take myself seriously," he explained in a professor-like tone. "It kills the comedy. Although, I do take my job pretty seriously. Being funny requires more work than what people think."

"So it is becoming a knight! I wish everybody would take me more seriously!"

"They will. Give it time. Rome wasn't built in one day, you know."

"Thank you. Now I just have to convince the rest of the world!"

"Take it one person at the time… I will only take you like 7 Billion days…"

"Gee, thanks! That's encouraging!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"No problems, my dear lady knight! You can always count on me for encouragement. I think we are about to become great friends!"

"Not if you keep calling me that, we don't!" she answered, punching his arm. "I really must get going. Thanks again!"

He looked at her disappearing form, his hand resting where his arm was still hurting.


	10. Would you dance with me?

Writer's note: I'm baaaack! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! It's been a long time, I know! I didn't drop the story, I just been busy! I am finally done adapting the first book. _Jane and the magician_ is next! Thank you for your patience!

It's been a very busy month. Jane couldn't believe all that had happened in such a short time! She was grateful her father convinced the King to wait a little before throwing her thank you party. Otherwise, she doesn't even know when she would have found the time to go dress shopping with her mother. Especially since this was becoming a very long shopping session…

—This is the one, Jane! This dress is absolutely perfect! Yellow complement your hair so nicely!

—Mother, must I wear a dress? It's just a dance!

—A dance in your honour, Jane! All eyes will be on you! None of your old dresses fits you since your last grow spur and this dress is much, much simpler than the situation required. There was a day when you would have worn a sundress such as this one on an ordinary day… Everyone works hard on this soirée. Can you at least look like you have been trying? Do not disappoint them, Jane.

—Alright, Mother, I'm sorry. I guess you are right.

Jane looked at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't that the dress wasn't pretty or didn't look good on her. It was even comfortable (well, not as much as leggings, but still). She sighed. She could make an exception for one day…

The ball was in full swing. The king did not look to spending in order to celebrate the return of his beloved son. The meal had been even more delicious than usual. The king had fallen into tears as he pronounced his thank you speak to Jane (and when Dragon treated to burn everything if anyone says Jane tamed him even again!). Tables had been removed. Lovely medieval music was now filling the air. The king announced the first dance:

"Jane, if you may choose your partner to lead the first dance?"

 _A partner?_ It hasn't occurred to Jane she would have to dance with someone, especially with everyone watching! She knew the steps, it wasn't the problem. She watched her parents and the other adults dancing many times. She just never expected the court to treat her like an adult yet. She was happy they did, it simply took her by surprise.

Her eyes were running through the room, searching for a quick solution. Dragon would never fit in a room full with people … and would probably laugh at the idea of participating in shortlives activity. She couldn't ask her father if she wanted to look like an adult. She couldn't ask Sir Theodore or the King either. Any of her fellow squires was out of the question. She wasn't desperate enough to ask Sir Ivon. The blacksmith's son, maybe? Or… Of course! How could she have been so blind!

"Would you dance with me?" she asked the blue-clad boy with a little reverence.

The boy shyly opines and takes her hand to drive her to the dance floor. The band waited for them to be set and started playing a simple waltz. Jane and Jester started to move in harmony with each other and with the music. Jane was enchanted by her choice.

"May I ask why I?" he murmured in her ear, as other couples were joining them on the floor.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to be a knight. But every time I voiced that wish out, people laugh or try to discourage me. They said I was too small. They said girls weren't strong enough. They said it was too dangerous. Nobody took me seriously. If it wasn't for Dragon, some of the other squires would still be openly laughing at me at camp! But you didn't. You offer me my armour. You believed in me even if we barely know each other… Maggots… I'm babbling… Anyway, I guess I just wanted to say … thanks."

"You're very welcome. I'm sure you will put this armour to good use."

"See what I meant? There is no way you can be sure of that, but yet, you sound so convincing."

"That's because I am. Convince. Don't ask me how, call it chance or destiny, but I am absolutely certain I was meant to find that armour and bring it to you."

"There seem to be a lot of those happy coincidences in my life lately. It is a bit unsettling… Anyway, I am glad nonetheless. To get a chance to realize my long life's dream. And to gain news friends along the way."

"You get a friend in me, my lady knight!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But it suits you so well!"

Jane grumbled gently. "You are lucky you are such a good dancer and that I don't feel like finding a new partner!"

"The boy with magic in his shoes is at your services, my lady!"

"Magic in his shoes? You are impossible!"

"Oh! I am very possible, otherwise I wouldn't exist!"

"Can you just shut up and dance?" she asked with a little smile.

"Your desires are my command, my lady!"

Jane rolled her eyes at the comment. At her surprise, the rest of the night flew by in an instant.


	11. Don't you think it fits me perfectly?

Writer's note:my first idea was to make everyone younger at the beginning since there is an obvious time gap between the book and the tv show. Now, I'm thinking about making them about two years older and avoid jumping in time too often. Just in case anyone was wondering about the timeline.

Because I don't know about the law on child labor in England, but I'm guessing 12 years old is too young to be working in a kitchen… In Québec, you can work at 14 with an authorization from your parents and without it at 16, so putting Jane and Pepper at 14, Rake at 15 and Jester and Smithy at 16 makes more sense.

« Mr. Gardener, are you there?»

Jane got out of the greenhouse, getting a bit annoyed. As a squire, she had duties to perform and this morning, she was supposed to collect autumn's vegetables. Except that Mr. Gardener was nowhere to be found…

« Doesn't seem so… I'll just have to find something to do, I guess…» she whispers to herself.

« Well, I guess you can pick potatoes in that section.»

Jane looked to her right and see a lanky boy with a wheelbarrow.

« Sorry, I needed manure for the pumpkins,» the boy continued. « You are Jane, right?»

« Yes. Sir Theodore sent me to help. Is Mr. Gardener around?»

« I am around you, I guess…»

Jane looked at him with disbelieving.

« Funny, she replied. « I remember Mr. Gardener to be much older!»

« Oh, you are talking about my grandpa! He is not around.»

« So… do we have to wait for him?»

« I really don't think we should wait. He won't be back in the next few days. He hurt his back again. The garden will be a mess by then… There is so much to do in fall!»

« Sorry to hear that! Do you still need my help?»

« Sure! Let me show you where the baskets are. You can start with the potatoes then I'll show you how to collect the squash properly. It can be a bit tricky if you don't know them well.»

« OK, thanks… What is your name? I suppose your friends don't call you Mr. Gardener?»

« Oh, I don't have many friends, really, but Jester does call me Rake!»

« Rake for a gardener, really?»

« It suits me, don't you think? I always though Drake was too rough for me. Rake is much better! »

« If you say so… Rake,» added an unconvinced Jane as she took the basket handled by the boy.

They worked in a relative silence. If Rake wasn't the best for conversing with fellow humans, he sure had a lot to say to plants! As exhausting as the task had been, Jane did appreciate the calm of the garden and its keeper. That is until the twelve strokes of noon were heard…

« Oh no! Quick, Jane! Let's put everything it the toolshed and let's get clean! Pepper is going to be so mad if I'm late again!»

« What? Who? Rake!»

But the boy was already in the said toolshed. A few minutes later, they had both cleaned the garden as well as themselves. Rake led her to the table right outside the kitchen. She could see the back of the blacksmith's son's head and hear the characteristic sound of small bells. Since she usually eats in the grand hall with her family or her fellow squires, she hadn't realized this table was destined to the staff. Jester saw them first and quickly got up to welcome them.

« Good midday, Milady knight! How nice of you to grant us with your presence for this lovely meal!»

« Good day to you too, Jester! I was working with Rake in the garden this morning. I don't want to intrude…»

« Nonsense! You are more than welcome at this table! Right, Smithy?»

« It's fine by me … as long as Jane isn't bothered by people who throw their soup around when they get excited!»

They turned their attention to the older boy, who was indeed covered with vegetables. Before anyone could move, a girl with long black hair quickly laid the two bowls she was holding and held a rag to the unfortunate teenager.

« I cannot leave you boys for two minutes! Jester, you are impossible! Go get another rag and clean out your mess! Now! Really, all this food spoiled! Such a shame!»

« Thank you, Pepper,» said Smithy.

He gave her back the soiled rag. As she processes back to the kitchen, she suddenly realized Jane's presence.

« Oh, Miss Turnkey! Is there anything you need?»

« Well, I was working with Rake…»

« And of course, he invited you over, so you don't eat alone since the knight's meal is already over! He is such a sweetheart! Sit down, Petal, and eat before it gets cold! I will be back with new portions! It is a delight to have the famous Jane at our humble table!»

Jane took one of the bowls and sat in front of Rake.

« She sure seems at her place in the kitchen!» she told him.

« Isn't she great? And her vegetable soup is even better! She can elevate our vegetables to a masterpiece!»

« How long has she been working here? I though the caterer was a certain Mrs. Salter?»

« Verbena is Madam's daughter,» answered Smithy. « Her mother always took her along with her, but she stepped up this summer. She oversees the staff's meals all by herself now.»

Jester jumped back in the conversation while cleaning the table.

« She even redid the menu with an old cookbook I found in the library! I swear I have no idea how she managed! Those recipes made as much sense to me as a German textbook to a blind Japanese man!» Everyone made a face at that dubious comparison. « Pepper truly lives for cooking!»

« It shows! The food truly improved this summer! Not than it was bad before … but I can see why Rake didn't want to be late!»

« Well, Pepper hate serving cold food,» added the shy boy. « And I'd hate to deceive her.»

Jane, Jester and Smithy busted out laughing at the gardener's candour, right when Pepper pulled herself a chair at the end of the picnic table.

« Can someone tells me what is so funny?» she said.

Her question was met with even more laughter from the trio.

 _«_ _I really could get use to this,_ » thought Jane.


	12. Shouldn't everyone know I'm cool by now?

« Wahoooooooou! I believe this is the best fly we took since I found you again! I am in an amazing form today! »

« Indeed, Dragon! That triple twist was impressive! It was so exhaling! »

« You got everything on your video-thingy, right Jane? I'm certain I will get tons of fingers on this one! »

« Likes, Dragon, not fingers!« Wahoooooooou! I believe this is the best fly we took since I found you again! I am in an amazing form today! »

« Indeed, Dragon! That triple twist was impressive! It was so exhaling! »

« You got everything on your video-thingy, right Jane? I'm certain I will get tons of fingers on this one! »

« Likes, Dragon, not fingers! »

« Yeah, yeah! Lots of likes! The best fly Shortlives ever saw! Admirers will come from far away to praise me and admire my incredible moves! »

« And unbelievable humility! », Jane added with sarcasm.

« Can we go back to the cave and put it on the Inside-web? »

« It's the Internet or the web, Dragon, not Inside-web! And yes, I think we are done with flying for today. I will put the video online while you nap.

« Yeah, yeah! Lots of likes! The best fly Shortlives ever saw! Admirers will come from far away to praise me and admire my incredible moves! »

« And unbelievable humility! », Jane added with sarcasm.

« Can we go back to the cave and put it on the Inside-web? »

« It's the Internet or the web, Dragon, not Inside-web! And yes, I think we are done with flying for today. I will put the video online while you nap. »

 _Later that day_

« So? I am famous now? »

« Let me look, Dragon… We got fifteen likes… »

« Really? Just that? »

« And … four comments! »

« Oh! What does it say? »

« Let me see… Smithy says your performance was a « ballet of precision and virtuosity » and your triple twist « a delight of excitement. » »

« I always knew Hammer Boy is a true connoisseur! »

« I never knew Smithy could be so talkative! There is another message … from Pepper. She says: « OMG Petal! I can't look! It's terrifying! So glad you are okay! » »

« Pfff ! Flying isn't for everyone! Only the best and courageous athletes can truly appreciate the thrill and excitement! »

« I don't know about that, but it is difficult to imagine Pepper taking a plunge! Or even Pepper outside of her kitchen! »

« Yeah, yeah, yeah … what about the rest? »

« Let's see… Oh, Gunther Breeches wrote something! He said: « Jethro, I don't care about your stupid videos. Stop tagging me! » »

« Stupid video! I'll show him stupidity! »

« Calm down, Dragon! And Smithy answered: « Sorry Gunther. I won't let Jester borrow my phone anymore unless he promises to behave. » Sorry big lizard! No international glory for today! »

« Arrh! This is so unfair! I'm a Dragon! People should be worshiping me! Or whispering in fear every time they see my shadow on the ground! Not this total indifference! »

« You're right, Dragon. This is weird », Jane whispered as she walked up to the edge of the cliff.

« I know! Shouldn't everyone know I'm cool, by now? »

Dragon stopped, realizing Jane wasn't inside the cave anymore.

« Jane? You're okay? »

« I… You have been asking a pretty good question, Dragon. Let's see if we can get a good answer to it. »

« Sir Theodore? Can I ask you something? »

« Of course, you may, Jane! Questions from students are always encouraged. »

« It's not about class, Sir. It's about Dragon. »

« Alright. I do have some knowledge of those creatures. I'll see what I can do. »

« I asked my father earlier and he confirmed my suspicion. The castle didn't receive more visitors since Dragon arrived. »

« And this is a problem because? »

« Don't you find it strange, Sir? No outsider from the castle seem impressed! Even videos of our flies don't seem to attract any attention! »

« You have been posting images of Dragon online? This is not very safe, Jane. I expect you to think more about the consequences of your actions in the future. »

« I'm sorry Sir if I disappoint you. But, if I had known a dragon was living near my house, I would have rushed here in a heartbeat! People should know about this! People should enjoy the magic too! »

« I can appreciate your enthusiasm. But not everyone has good intentions, Jane. You must be more careful. Not to mention that Dragon would probably not appreciate being followed by a horde of people at every moment of his life. »

« I supposed you are right, Sir. I may not have considered the impact of Dragon's popularity. But I still don't understand why the situation hasn't changed. »

« Come with me, Jane. There is someone I'll like you to meet. »


	13. Does it have to be magic?

**Does it have to be magic?**

Sir Theodore leads Jane into the inner yard and up into a tower near the entrance wall. Jane knew it was very similar to the tower holding some of the staff rooms (the castle being too far away from town to leave after Friday and Saturday late suppers). But she couldn't shake a weird feeling: something in the air was different here. Her guts were telling her to be on her guards, even if her mentor seems very calm. Then again, Sir Theodore was always calm and collected… She will have to wait and see.

Contrary to the tower containing her room, this one was empty at the bottom. They climbed for what seems to Jane like forever to get to a heavy wooden door. It flew open as they reached the last steps, revealing an old man in a turquoise robe and pointy hat.

« Theodore! Jane!Please come in! Sit, sit! I'm guessing green tea with a cloud of milk and an orange juice? » he said, holding a tray with those beverages.

Jane took the glass and looked around the stuffy room, wondering where to sit. Every single space seems to be occupied with weird items. Her attention got attracted to a very old thick book resting on the table. Jane only got a few seconds to look at it before the magician took it away, but she could have sworn the title read Jane and the dragon…

« What a terrible host I am! Here, let me clear some space! » the white-haired man added.

He raised his hands in the air and started chanting a strange spell. Immediately, a load of objects flew out the way, discovering three chairs and a small table. Sir Theodore and Jane sat down and took a sip of their drink as the magician brought a fresh plate of Pepper's homemade cookies.

« Thank you, Merton. There was no need for such a fuss. Jane, here, simply has a question I feel you would be best equipped to answer. We do not want to take too much time in what I imagined is a very busy day. »

« I assured you, Theodore, that you and Miss Turnkey are not interrupting anything of importance. To be honest with you, my friend, your presence is a welcome distraction in what appears to be a very unproductive day. To my greatest regret. »

« Anything a simple knight and squire can help you with, my friend? » offered a now very concerned Sir Theodore.

« Unless one of you know how to make it rain inside on command, I fear not, » answered the discouraged man.

« No offence, sir, but nobody can! » Jane said with a disbelieved smile. « Plus, why would anyone want to do that, to begging with? »

« That is the problem, we magicians are destined to face. When even the girl riding a dragon does not believe in magic anymore, I fear there is very little hope left! People now reduce magic to a few parlour tricks! This is tragic, really. »

Silence filled the room as they all reflected on the magician's tirade. Jane took a huge sip of her juice, regretting her hasty comment. She sympathized with the old man's torment, but there was little she could do. She felt as if she was attending a private moment between friends. It was making her uncomfortable. Thankfully, Sir Theodore put down his cup with a change of expression.

« Sorry to hear things are looking cloudy for you today. » he said.

« Quite the opposite actually. The King asked me to make it rain inside the castle. Rain! Can you believe it? Simply because the Prince said it will be funnier than my usual show! The nerve of that child, I swear! » growled the magician.

« Yes, Prince Cuthbert can be … difficult, indeed. » offered Sir Theodore.

« So is his father… He treated to dismiss me if I cannot master the weather by tomorrow. I tried to explain how attending to control nature can be tricky, but he doesn't want to hear it. »

« Once again sorry to hear about your problem. I am afraid there is not much I can do, sadly. »

« Don't blame yourself over this, Theodore. Listening to me is more than what an obsolete man like me can hope for… But you did not bring Miss Turnkey here to talk about me… So, you were wondering about why nobody seems impressed to see a living dragon, right? » said the magician, now looking at Jane.

« How can you know? I have just asked Sir Theodore about that! » asked an impressed Jane.

« Magic, of course! » added the magician. « And so is the answer to your first question. I'm using a massive diversion spell. Every time someone outside of the castle caught sight of the dragon, the thought immediately leaves his or her head. If that person is within the castle, the spell leads him or her to believe the presence of a mystical creature is perfectly normal. Theodore and I figured it would better than your dragon do not attract too much attention. »

« I'm not sure he would agree. Dragon does love attention! » she added with a smile.

« All the more reason to protect him from himself. » intervened Sir Theodore with a serious look on his face. « Not everyone is as kind and disinterested as you, Jane. »

« I supposed you are right. It's probably better that way. » Jane sighed. « Thank you, sir, » she added for the magician.

« Always a pleasure to be useful. » added the man. « If you need anything else, you know where to find me. »


	14. Jane and the Magician

**Jane and the Magician**

Author's note: This chapter is strongly inspired by the book Jane and the magician. Everything in bold is copied directly from the book. The rest are modifications or additions I made to fit my story better. Note that in the book Martin Baynton referred to Dragon and Jester as the dragon and the jester.

The next day, Jane was polishing the armour when the dragon and the jester came by with royal news.

 **«** **We have been called to a meeting, » said the jester.** **«The Prince has got a royal cold and the King wants to cheer him up with a party.** **»**

« Finally, something interesting! » cheered Dragon. « I hope that little brat is going to sneeze on his food again. That was hilarious! »

« Dragon! Please try to behave! the King was not pleased what you laugh at his son! » warned Jane.

« But, Jane! Shortlives are so funny! » Dragon laughed before flying off.

Later in the courtroom, the King was getting impatient.

 **«** **Where is my magician? » boomed the King.** **«** **We can't have a party without magic tricks. »**

 **«** **He's gone, » said Jane.** **«** **He couldn't make a rain spell, so you sent him away. »**

 **«** **And now I want him back! » roared the King.**

 **«** **We'll find him, »** cried Sir Ivon.

 **«** **We'll scour the land! »** cheered Sir Theodore bravely.

 **«** **No, » said the King,** **«** **you will stay and practise a song for the party. Jane and her dragon will find our missing magician. »**

 **Jane and the dragon searched all morning, but they could find no sign of the missing magician. Instead they found a problem – a wet and watery problem.**

 **They found farmers floating in fields and cows climbing on cottages. They found babies in buckets and piglets in pots. They found turkeys in treetops and kittens in cups.**

 **Jane and the dragon plucked them all from the flood and set them down on top of a hill.**

 **«** **What's going on? » yelled Jane.**

 **The crowd pointed to a distant figure floating on a cloud at the very centre of the storm. It was the missing magician.**

 **Jane and the dragon flew up to meet him.**

 **«** **Look, » laughed the magician, his eyes as dark as thunder,** **«** **my rain spell does work after all. I found the missing ingredient. »**

 **«** **What was it? » asked Jane.**

 **The magician clapped his hands together.**

 **«** **Anger! » he roared, and the thunder roared with him.**

 **«** **Well done, » shouted Jane.** **«** **But now you must stop. »**

 **«** **WHY? » roared the magician.** **«** **I've only just begun! »**

 **Again he clapped his hands and blue lighting sprang from his fingertips. It crackled across the sky and smacked into the dragon.**

 **«** **No, no! » cried Jane, but it was too late. The dragon's wings folded like tissue paper and he tumbled from the sky.**

 **«** **Wake up! » cried Jane. But the dragon didn't wake up. The thunderclap had closed his eyes and closed his ears, and he hit the flood with a terrible splash. Jane tried to keep his head above the water, but it was impossible. She was sinking herself, pulled down by the weight of her armour.**

 **Down went Jane through the churning water. Down and round, deeper and deeper.**

 **She struggled to pull her armour off, but there were too many buckles. So she drew her sword and sliced through the leather straps. Piece by piece her beautiful armour fell away and she swarm back to the surface.**

 **Jane found her shield floating beside the dragon. She pushed it under his giant green head where it stayed afloat, bobbing on the water like a small raft.**

 **When the magician saw what he had done, his anger vanished and the storm clouds melted away. He went in search of Jane and the dragon and finally found them tangled in the branches of a tall tree.**

 **«** **I'm sorry, Jane, » he said quietly.**

 **«** **Sorry is just a word, » said Jane.**

 **«** **A very short word, » growled the dragon.**

 **«** **You made this mess, » said Jane.** **«** **If you're truly sorry, then you'll help clean it up. »**

 **It took them the rest of the day, but with the dragon's hot breath to dry up the puddles and the magician's spells to repair the damage, the work was finally done.**

 **When it was over, Jane pointed to one small rain cloud which still hung above the magician.**

 **«** **Can't you get rid of that one? » she asked.**

 **«** **No, » said the magician.** **«** **I'm still a little bit angry: I'm angry with myself. »**

 **Back at the palace, the party was not going well. The knights were singing their song and the Prince looked more miserable than ever. Then the Prince caught sight of the magician standing beneath his rain cloud with the rain trickling down his collar. And the Prince began to laugh. Then the King began to laugh, and so did the jester and the dragon and everyone else in the palace.**

 **Finally, even the magician began to laugh, and with a soft splutter his rain cloud disappeared. In its place hung a bright and cheerful rainbow.**

 **«** **Magic! » said Jane. And it was.**


	15. Tests and Jests

Author's note: Took me forever to get here, but here we are! We are reaching the actual episodes! Obviously, the storyline is mostly going to be Martin Baynton's work, not mine… Once again, I'm using a bold fond of direct quotation from the show.

I also have to give credit to Ross Hastings, writer of that episode, who put the official scrip of that episode on this website: . /~degazio/BAA4thYear/PDFs/1_Tests_and_Jests_ I'm using an italic fond when I borrowed from the script.

Reading an actual script was very instructive. A lot of information goes into a 23 minutes show! Also, transforming the script into a not-too-boring fanfiction chapter that doesn't clash too much with the rest turn out to be more of a challenge than I expected.

I must warm you guys that I didn't find any other episode (except for the two books), so this part will probably be way more detailed and precise than other show-inspired part of my fanfiction. Anyway… it's nice to learn! Good reading, everyone!

« Come on, you can do this! You know this routine like the back of your hand! » Jane thought as she strokes the dummy with her wooden sword.

The ribbon's exercise had been part of the squire's routine since the begging of the session. It was supposed to teach them how to anticipate and parry countermoves. At least, when frustration wasn't eating up one's concentration's supply…

 **« Get the ribbon, Jane! »** said Smithy.

He and Jester were watching from the side. Jester was mimicking Jane every move.

 _Jane made a low spin, lunged for the ribbon attached to the dummy's rear and… ended up slipping on her own rear while ducking a blow._

 **« Nuts! Miss! »** whispered Jane between her teeth. She got herself back up and tried again… with the same result.

 **« Too… slow. Too… slow! »** she said, _whacking the sword into the ground in frustration._

 **« Had him worried, Jane! »** Jane heard Jester scream from the side of the yard. **« Not easy being a knight, is it, Smithy. »** he added.

 **« No. »** the blacksmith replied.

Jane's training got interrupted by the arrival of Sir Ivon on his horse. She quickly got up and saluted him. Sir Ivon nodded back, before entering the stable.

« Well… that went well…» Jane thought. « Enough humiliation for today… »

 **« This dummy here… »** said Jester, addressing to the dummy. **« And yes, you know who I am talking about – this dummy fight dirty! »**

 _He stated imitating the sloppy arm actions of the dummy._

 **« Practice with me instead. »** he proposed.

 **«** **Fool! »** she said, laughing.

 **« Correct! »** he said.

On this note, Jane left the yard with a Jester _in dummy mode_ following her.

 **« Every fool knows that laughter cures nerves. »** he said.

 **« Nerves? »** she said.

 **« Tomorrow's test. A test of skill and honour and bravery – a knight's test… »** he said, walking backwards in front of Jane. **«** **For the first girl ever in the history of ever – and that is officially a long time- to be a knight… Ner-er-vous! »**

 **« No-I'm-not! »** she replied, _mimicking his tone as she swept through the entrance to Rake's Garden._

Jester, who hadn't noticed they had reached the entrance, _crashed into the exterior wall._

 **« Ow! Jester down. »** he lamented.

 **« Are you alright? »** Jane asked, _popping her head through the archway,_ trying to retain her laughter.

 **« No, no! I need attention! Attention! »** he said.

 **«** **No, you need an audience! »** she said, grinning.

She was walking through the garden again when a happy whistling caught her attention.

 **« Morning, Rake. »** she said.

 **« Jane! »** said the gardener. **« Here, over here! Look at this! What do you think? »**

 **« Oh, mushrooms. Very nice. »** she said, approaching her friend.

 **«** **Not just, no! Dragon mushrooms. And guess which? »** he said.

 _Jane regarded the two pots. She points to the bigger mushrooms._

 **« Wrong! »** he answered. **« I grew the little ones in dragon dung. The big ones in other dung. »**

 **« What other dung? »** she asked. **« No! Actually, I do not want to know! »**

 **« What? »** asked Rake.

 _Jane shook her head, laughing, and walked through into the kitchen. The kitchen looked very cluttered. Pepper was standing working the butter churn with her back turned to Jane. She was very busy and without turning called out…_

 **«** **Hello Jane. »**

 **« How did you know it was me, Pepper? »** asked Jane, bemused.

 **« I would know your laugh anywhere. »** answered Pepper, turning to continue another task as Jane took over at the churn.

 _Jane let another snort of laughter out, in embarrassment. Pepper put a plate of biscuits down. The prince strode in, going straight for the plate._

 **« Your Highness… »** said Jane, bowing slightly.

 _The prince grabbed as many biscuits as he can, does a pig snort impression of Jane and walked on out. Jane frowned as she looked after the prince._

 **« Thank you, Your Rudeness. »** whispered Jane under her breath.

 _Pepper sighed and picked up the empty plate. She was trying to cover up how upset she truly was. It was then that Jane realized the kitchen was looking very messy._

 **«** **Pepper. The kitchen… everything is so, well untidy… »** she said.

 **« Just a bit busy. Busy busy busy… »** _Pepper said as she managed a smile and got back to her baking._

 **« Is Prince Cuthbert always coming in and helping himself? »** asked Jane.

 **« Yeah… Here, apple juice. »** answered Pepper, trying to change the subject.

 **« Pepper… »** replied Jane.

 **« Your mouth is dry. Drink. »** replied the cook.

Jane took a long drink as Pepper quickly drink hers.

 **« When I get nervous my mouth goes dry too. »** she added.

 **« Pepper. The Prince… »** Jane insisted.

 **« Breathing exercises can get rid of nerves. Breathe in and hold… And breathe out. Breathe in and hold… »** said Pepper, using her own advice. She tried to encourage Jane to do the same.

 **« Is he making extra work for you? »** asked a concerned Jane while cleaning away the drink goblets. **« You already have to feed the entire castle. He may be the royalty, but it's very rude of him to help himself like that. »**

Jane looked at Pepper, who is turning blue.

 **« Breathe out! »** she said.

Pepper managed to catch her breath.

 **« Sorry! »** she said.

 **« Are you alright? »** said Jane.

 **« Fine, thank you. »** _she answered before looking around at all the work she had to do. She sighed._ **« I suppose his Little Majesty has been making things a bit difficult. »**

 **« I shall have a word with him. »** said Jane, leaving the room.

 **« Oh no, Jane. Please! »** replied a slightly nervous Pepper. **« I can manage. »**

Not hearing her friend's plead, Jane headed straight to the stable, looking for the prince.

 **« Easy now. Easy girl. There you go. »** _whispered Smithy to Sir Ivon's horse_ **. « Your Highness, we must take care what we feed to… »**

 **« I care to feed him a biscuit, stable boy. »** replied the boy, trying to feed a reluctant horse.

 **« Ah, you Highness. »** said Jane, entering the stables. **« I see you have some of Pepper's delicious biscuits. Making food for the whole castle must be hard work. »** she continued, _ignoring Smithy's warning look_. **« When you take food from the kitchen, it must make it much more difficult for… »**

 **« Pig pimples! I will do what I want! »** interrupted the prince before storming off.

 **« Pig pimples? »** asked Smithy.

 **« That is a new one. »** confirmed Jane.

She heard Dragon calling out her name, waking up Sir Ivon who was napping in the hay in the process.

 _« Oh dear. »_ said Jane.

Jane rushed outside. Dragon was coming. His landings were generally fine; the only problem was his refusal to acknowledge any changes in the yard. The apparition of scaffolding for tomorrow's squire test, for example… As she had feared, she indeed found an oblivious Dragon surrounded by a mess of failing poles. Smithy followed her after he calmed the horses.

 **« Oh, Dragon! Look at this mess! »** she said. **« Sorry Smithy! I shall… we shall tidy this mess up. Right, Dragon? »**

 **« What mess? »** said Dragon, _picking his teeth with one of the poles._

 _Jane moved like lightning, run under Dragon and pressed on his weak spot. He dropped- floppy and helpless, laughing._

 **« Ah, oh… I will! I WILL! »**

 **« It will be fine. You have patrols. »** said Smithy, putting two poles back together.

 _Jane let go of Dragon. Dragon stretched and smirked as he crouched for Jane to hop on. But just as Jane was about to, the princess came running out._

 **« Jane! Jane! Let's play! You can be the damsel in distress, and I'll be the knight come to save you! »** said the princess.

 _Jane was now up on Dragon, ready to fly off._

 **« Sorry, I would love to plat, Princess, but… »** Jane tried to explain while Dragon took off into the air.

 **« But you will look so pretty! JA-AANE! »** shewhined.

 _« JA-AANE! »_ said Dragon, _mimicking the princess as he took off._ __

 _Lavinia spotted Sir Ivon as he emerged from the stables, yawning and stretching._

 **« Ivon, Ivon, let's play. »** she said.

 _Sir Ivon froze in his tracks. He tried very hard to smile as the princess raced toward him._

« Things are so quite quiet out here. Should have gone for a fly sooner. » Jane thought to herself.

 **« So. »** said Dragon, breaking the silence. **« Practice went badly this morning, didn't it? »**

 **« I have to grab this rotten ribbon off the back of the dummy. »** she answered.

 **« Yeah, and? »** replied Dragon.

 **« Dummy won. »** she said.

 **« Ha! Oooo… »** he said, _squirming a bit._

 **« Dragon! »** said Jane, _holding on more tightly._

 **« Dah, sorry. Bad itch! Hoooo! »** Dragon shouted, squirming again. **« Behind my wind, Jane. Quick… »**

Jane struggled, trying to reach the spot.

 **« Out of reach. Sorry. »**

 **« Right! No good- have to land. »**

 _They land on a cliff top. Jane hoped off and Dragon begun to scratch himself with his rear leg, like a dog. He stopped scratching and rubs his rump on the ground – finally getting the spot._

 **« Ahhh! Ah! Dragon's skin is the worst! Oh yes. Oooo ooo good. Good. Ahh. »**

Once he was done, Dragon turned to look at Jane staring off in the distance.

 **« Jane, just so you know, a dragon-sized itch, is AGONY. »** he complained.

 **« Mmm? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about Pepper. »** she said, rejoining Dragon. **« She has to work twice as hard because of the Prince. And she will never speak up for herself. »**

 **« Unlike one human we know. »** Dragon teased.

 **« There must be something we can do. »** she added.

 **« I could leave the little runt on a mountain top. »** Dragon proposed.

 **« Oh, if only it were that simple. »** she said.

 **« It is to me. What about a royal roasting? »** he said.

 **« Dragon. I'm being serious. »** she said. _Dragon gave her an intense stare._ **« Roasting and mountain tops are out of the question. »**

 **« You short-lives. No claws… »** Dragon complained.

Jane hopped on and they took off again.

 **« Drop him down a well? »** asked Dragon.

 **« No. »** she answered firmly.

 **« Feed him to the horses? »** tried Dragon.

 _« Ask Smithy first. »_ said Jane.

 _In the royal gardens, the king and prince were taking a stroll._

 **« Jane told me I could not go in the kitchens, Father. »** Cuthbert complained.

 **« Did she? I am sure she had a reason. »** his father answered.

 **« No. She told me off for nothing! And in front of the stable-boy. »** he insisted.

 _They see Jane and Dragon flying back into the castle confines._ _The prince acted it up, almost turning on the tears._

 **« I was only hungry. It was really horrible. »** he said.

 **« Shall I have a word with her? »** said the father.

 _The prince nodded. The king turned and called_ :

 **« JANE! A word if you please. »**

 _She came running._

 **« Yes, Your Majesty? »** she said.

 **« Did you tell the prince he could not go into the kitchens? »** he asked.

 **«Oh. Oh no, your majesty. Not exactly. »** she answered.

 **« She DID. »** Cuthbert whined.

 **« Jane, the prince is a growing boy and as such needs his food. »** the king explained.

 _The princess run up, waving a wooded sword._ She challenged her brother.

 **« I will rescue Jane the damsel! »** she screamed.

 **« Go away! Go away! Do not pester us. »** said the prince.

 **« I am a knight of the King's Guard! »** the princess shouted at her brother, who now hide behind their father.

 **« Father! »** complained Cuthbert.

 **« Lavinia, darling, please stop now. »** asked the king.

 **« I laugh in the face of danger! Ha, ha, ha, ha! »** said the princess before running off.

The king turned back to Jane, returning to the previous conversation.

 **« So… Prince Cuthbert has a healthy appetite – which is no bad thing. »**

 **« Exactly. »** added the prince.

 **« Your Majesty, may I speak? »** asked Jane. The king nodded. **« My concern if for Pepper. She works morning, noon and night. If she could be allowed to do her duties without extra hardship. »**

 **« So YOU help her. »** said the prince.

 **« I have my own duties as a squire. »** said Jane.

 **« Don't be a** squire **, then. »** replied the prince.

 **« Your Majesty, all I ask… »** said Jane.

 **« Stop being a** squire **and work in the kitchen! Problem solved! »** claimed the prince.

 **« Your Highness… this is not about… »** said Jane. She closed her eyes and took a breath, _coming to a big decision_. If that was needed to her point clear…

 **« Very well your Majesty; if I fail my test tomorrow, I will renounce my knighthood and serve in the kitchens. »** she announced.

 **« Yes, kitchen maid. You will! »** beamed the prince.

 **« Honourable, this may be, Jane, but really… »** objected the king.

 **« But, your majesty, if I should pass my test… then I would ask that the prince do not go to take food from the kitchens but waits for meal service. »** added Jane.

 **« Only a knight would make such a deal. Well done. »** said an impressed King. **« Cuthbert, if Jane passes her test you will help Pepper in the kitchens for five days. »**

 _« Not fair! »_ complained the prince.

 **« It will do you no harm to learn how the castle works. Is this truly a matter of knight's honour, Jane? »** added the king.

 **« It is, Your Majesty. »** said Jane.

 **« Then so be it. Come now, Cuthbert. Thank you, Jane. »** finished the king.

The king and prince strolled off. The prince blew a raspberry at Jane as he goes.

Later that day, _Jane was looking at the now finished tower. She looked worried_. Dragon was sitting on top of the wall.

 **« I heard that. »**

 **« What? »** said Jane.

 **« Dragons have very good hearing, you know. »** he said.

 **« They do? »** she asked.

 **« What? »** said Dragon, _pretending as if he didn't hear._

 **« I said… »** Jane started to say before realizing she was played. **« Alright, alright… »**

 **« You did the right thing. »** he said.

 **« Do you think so? »** Jane said.

 **« I know so. You will pass your test. Easy as burning down a barn. »** Dragon said.

 **« But… »** objected Jane.

 **« Easy as…»** he said _blowing a plume of fire_. **« Oop there goes a barn. »**

Jane looked at him, not entirely convinced.

The prince was pacing the stables angrily.

 **« Work in THE KITCHENS! Knights do NOT tell a prince what to do – especially a girl knight. It is not fair. »**

 **« Life is often unfair, your Highness. »** _said Sir Ivon while being brushed like a pony by the princess._

 **« Keep still. Good pony. »** said the princess.

 **« Jane will NOT pass tomorrow. »** said the prince.

 **« Jane can do anything. Jane is a knight. »** replied his sister.

 **« Not for much longer. »** said the boy before exiting.

 _Sir Ivon turned to the princess._

 **« Princess Lavinia, surely it is nearly the royal bedtime. »** he said.

 **« Ponies don't talk. »** she replied.

 **« But… »** SirIvon interjected.

 **« First I have to fee Pony his hay and carrots. »** she said.

 _Poor Sir Ivon let out a sigh of discouragement._

At supper, Jane, Jester, Smithy and Rake were sitting at the staff table, having soup. Pepper brought a plate of bread.

 **« Mmm. This broth is lovely, Pepper. »** said Rake, making the cook blushes.

 **« Delicious, what is it? »** asked Jester.

 **« Mushroom. »** Pepper answered.

 **« Big mushrooms, or little mushrooms? »** asked Jane, stopping mid spoonful.

 **« Big! »** answered Rake.

 _Jane smiled weakly and pushed her bowl away from her._

 **« There were pastries as well until his little majesty helped himself. »** said Pepper.

 **« The prince will not be troubling you for much longer, Pepper. »** announced Jane.

 _Jester and Jane's eyes met_ briefly before _she looked away._

 **« If I was free of that little pest, that would simply be the best. »** said Pepper.

 **« Hey! I do the rhyming around here! »** Jester jokingly complained. **« Very good though. »**

Pepper left for the kitchen. Jane called after her.

 **« Have you eaten yet, Pepper? »**

 **« Yes thank you. »** she called out from the kitchen.

 **« She did not. Working all day. »** contradicted Rake.

 _They all looked over to the kitchen in sympathy._

 _In the kitchen, Pepper had put the plates down and was turning to the main table, sighing._

 **« Now, I can make a start on the morning pastry. »** she said aloud.

 _She lifted the lid of the butter dish. It's empty._

 **« My butter! Where has my butter gone! »** she asked, no seeing Cuthbert escaping the kitchen.

 _Jane's friends were still taking quietly around the table. Propped up on a chair beside them like an extra guest was a sack dummy with straw hair tied like pigtails and a badly painted grin for a face._

 **« Tower is all finished. »** said Smithy.

 **« And our damsel. She may be relaxed now, but tomorrow she will be in… distress! »** said Jester, using his best damsel voice in the last word.

 **« And you, Jane? Are you nervous? »** asked Rake.

 **« No, Pepper taught me some breathing tricks. »** said Jane.

 **« Like the dragon? Breathing fire and stuff? »** asked a surprised Rake.

 **« Yes Rake, exactly like that. »** answered Jane.

 **« Very handy. »** said Rake.

 **« Breathe in… »** said Jane.

 _Jane gestured for them all to join in. They all breathed in and held, looking at each other, before they breathed out and started giggling away._

 **« Not so much as a cinder. »** said a disappointed Rake.

 _Jane snorted with laughter, which set everyone off again._

 _Jane got up and left her friends laughing. She went and stood in the archway. She looked up at the test tower. Jester followed one step behind._

 **« So lady knight, what are you keeping back from us common folk? »**

 _She waited a moment, then quietly confessed._

 **« I made a deal on my test. »** she said.

 **« With whom? »** he asked.

 **« The king. »** she answered.

 **« Ah. »** he said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

 **« If I pass, the prince has to help Pepper in the kitchen. If I fail – I do. »** she added.

 **« You do anyway. »** he said.

 **« And… and also, I renounce my knight's apprenticeship. »** she said.

Jester closed his eyes, incapable of believing what she just said.

 **« I had to do something. »** justified Jane. **« Say nothing to the others, please. »**

Later that night, Jane was standing by her bedroom's window, practising her oath aloud.

 **« I am Jane, knight of the King's Guard. I have a sword in my belt and a Dragon at my side and I… and I… »**

 _She looked up to see Dragon snort out an arc of fire and turn cartwheels in the sky around the full moon. She heard him shout a moo!_

 **« Dragon! »** she said, yawning.

 _She turned and headed back to bed while Dragon snorted another stream of fire._

 _The next morning, Jane arrived at the scaffold tower. Jester and Smithy were putting out hay all around the base. Jane looked up to see the clothes dummy damsel. S_ he noticed _there is a ring marked out in the centre of the courtyard._

 _Dragon was asleep on the battlements. He was twitching – obviously having a dream. He started mumbling in his sleep._

 _« Mmm… cows… mmm… BURN! Burn, cow… »_ he mumbled.

She had to wake him up. The public was going to arrive soon.

 _« DRAGON! »_ she called.

 _Dragon did an extra large twitch and shouted « FIRE! »_ before falling off the battlements down the outer side of the castle.

 _« Wrong side of the bed, again! »_ she called.

Everything was in place. The royal family was sitting at the picnic table. The squires were lined up, waiting for their turns. Smithy, Rake and Jester were standing next to the tower. Dragon was lying on the wall. A small number of people was sitting in the bleachers, since it was still early in the morning, and test of knighthood were not a popular event. Sir Ivon was waiting in the tower.

Sir Theodore step forward into the ring to explain the test.

 **«** Good day, everyone. Your Majesty. **Today is the « damsel in distress »' test.** One by one,each squire **must rescue the damsel atop the tower**. **But first,** they **must take this silk colour from me without being knocked down or out of this ring.** They **must then pass Sir Ivon to present the colour to the damsel and bring her safely down. It is a traditional test of knighthood.** **»**

Jane prepared herself as she was designated to go first. _The king signalled to Jane._

 **« Jane, your king wishes you luck. »**

 **« Jane, I'm here if you need me. »** said Dragon.

 **« Thank you, Dragon. »** said Jane, dismissing his proposal.

 **« Let us start. »** said Sir Theodore.

 **« I will be the big dragon-shaped creature on the battlement. »** added Dragon.

 **« If we could… »** said Sir Theodore.

 **« The green good-looking one who could roast everyone here with just one breath. »** added Dragon.

 **« Dragon! »** said an irritated Jane.

 **« Perform with honour, Jane. »** said the king.

As she stepped into the ring, the princess run in and hit Sir Theodore with her wooden play sword.

 **« On guard! »**

 _Sir Theodore tried to avoid her blows and maintain his dignity. The princess tried to grab the colour but couldn't reach_ , which amused the public greatly. The king called his daughter.

 **« Darling, Lavinia! Come now. »**

 _She turned around and stomp with frustration. She poked her tongue out at everyone and run off._

 _Jane took her cue to finally step into the ring where she and Sir Theodore took fighting stances and started circling. Jane made a couple of darting runs, but it's difficult to get past. She parried a couple of his counter blows. Dragon got enthusiastic…_

 **« Slay him, Jane! Slay his rump! Yah, yes! »**

 _Jane made another darting run, but Sir Theodore counted well and she was forced backwards until he almost knocked her out of the ring._

The public hold their breath. _Dragon covered his eyes with a claw. Jester could barely watch. Finally, Jane managed the spin and lunge move and swiped the silk colour from Sir Theodore's back._ Everyone cheered. Jester grinned at Smithy.

 **« Smooth as silk. »** he said.

Sir Theodore bowed and stepped from the ring.

 **« Now. To the tower. »** he announced.

 _Dragon was starting to get itchy again._ He discreetly scratched.

Jane looked up at the tower. It loomed above her. She heard Dragon shout:

 **« You can do it, Jane! »**

 _She went to the furthest point from Sir Ivon, took a big breath in and started scaling the scaffolding. She negotiated the lower level of the tower until Sir Ivon appeared from another part of the tower to block her. She strokes out, hitting a pole near his feet. She scampered up and sideways to find a way around him._

 _As she got higher, she began to breathe heavier. Sir Ivon managed to get a hand on her foot as she leaps past him, but she broke free and scampered away on the tower only to slip on a slippery pole and almost falls. Everyone holds their breath._

 **« Why are they slipping? »** wondered Smithy.

 _Unable to hide his glee, the prince let a little giggle. He stopped when Jester noticed a little bit of butter on the ground and shoot him a suspicious look._

 **« Butter? »** murmured the fool under his breath.

 _Jane made a dash. Sir Ivon leaped on the pole near her but he slipped on a very slippery purchase and started to slide._

 **« What! »** said Sir Ivon, as _he slipped and felt to land safely on the pile of hay below._

 _At the top of the tower and breathing heavily, Jane waved the colour. The prince looked furious._

Everyone was clapping and cheering.

 _Dragon was trying to concentrate on Jane, but he had a really big itch. He contorted himself to reach it. He lolled onto his side and started scratching his back against the battlements. On the main tower bracing pole rubbing loose from its rope knot._

 _Jane, with an exclamation of effort, putted the sack damsel over her shoulder in a fireman's lift. She looked down over the edge of the tower, and the ground below seemed to spin. She stumbled slightly… But she fixed herself and swung over the edge._

 _Dragon, still on his side, started scratching even harder against the battlements. The bracing pole was really shaking loose now._

 _Smithy stared at his tower in disbelief. It was rocking. He runs toward it._

 _Jane started to climb down when all of a sudden, the damsel ripped the sacking off her face. It was the princess!_

 **« Damsel in distress! »** shesaid.

 **« Princess? »** said Jane.

 **« Oh dear! »** said the king.

 _Meanwhile, Dragon, in a fit of excruciating itchiness, rocked the wall so much that the bracing pole finally came loose._

 _The whole tower started to sway and topple. Jane was about to fall, taking the princess with her. Everyone stared, appalled, unable to react._

 **« Lavinia! My child! »** said the king.

 _Beneath the tower, Smithy grabbed a main upright and desperately tried to hold the tower steady. Sir Ivon was sitting bewildered on the straw beside him, staring in confusion at the tower swaying above him._

 **« Sir Ivon. Your arm, lend your arm, Sir! »** called Smithy.

 _Sir Ivon was stocked into action and stood beside Smithy as the two tries desperately to brace the tower._

 _Up on the wall, Dragon sought with relief, his itch properly scratched. Then, he noticed the eerie silence and rolled his head to one side. He saw the whole tower giving up very slowly and collapsing sideways. He tried to get up, in shock he watched as Jane and the princess sway desperately._

 _As the brace pole swung free, Jane reached out and grabbed it, swinging until it was vertical with Jane hanging off it – and the princess hanging off her neck._

 **« Jane! »** screamed the princess.

 **« Hold on, princess… »** said Jane.

 _They started to slip down the butter-slippery pole… The princess grabbed on tighter. They slide down to the end… and then dropped safely to the ground at the feet of the crowd as the tower collaps behind them._

 _The crowd went crazy._

 **« Can we do it again? »** the princess asked, excitedly.

 **« Not right now. Dragon? »** said Jane, with a glare to Dragon.

 **« Sorry! Dragon skin… »** he answered.

The king took the princess up in his arms.

 **« You will be the end of me. »** he said.

 _« I hid in the sack, Daddy. Did I surprise you? Did I? »_ she said.

 _« Just a little, my pet. »_ he said.

 _Smithy and Sir Ivon were standing amid the rubble of pole that was the scaffolding tower._

 _« I built this. »_ said Smithy in disbelief.

 _Pepper turned up with a large freshly baked pie. She stared open-mouthed at the fallen tower. She didn't see the pat of butter beside the prince. She stepped right on it… spilling the pie which lands on the prince._

 **« Oh no! Oh no. Sorry. Sorry. »** she apologized.

 _The prince screwed up his face and was about to have a tantrum. But a look from the king stopped him._

 **« Come now, Cuthbert. We have a deal with Jane, do we not? »** said the king.

 **« But father… »** complained the son.

 **« Princely does it. Make me proud. »** said his father.

 _The prince swallowed and stepped toward the trembling Pepper._

 **« Father says I am to help you in the kitchens. »** he said.

 _The king looked proudly after him._

 **« Well said. Yes, indeed. Then so be it. »**

 _The king took the princess and the prince by their hands and they took their leave of the yard._

 _Pepper was still horrified but Jane reassured her._

 **« It is as the king said. »** said Jane.

 _Pepper hugged Jane._

 **« Oh Jane! How did you do it? »** said Pepper.

Sir Theodore walked up to Jane.

 **« Not quite how the test is normally taken, but then, you are no ordinary apprentice. Are you, Jane? »**

 **« Because she has a dragon as her best friend. »** added Dragon.

Sir Theodore then addressed the crowd again.

« We will take the day to stabilize the tower again. The test will continue next week. Sorry for your time. Have a safe return home. »

The other squires grunted, but everyone left quietly.

Jane and Dragon were at his cave, later that day.

« Sorry again, Jane. I didn't mean to ruin your shortlives test again. » said Dragon.

« Again? You mean this happened before? During my old self's knight test? » she said.

« Yeah. I am glad to relive everything with you. Even if Dragon's itches are the worst. But I totally knew you would rock it! » he said.

 _Jane moved like lightning and pressed the same bit on Dragon's side she did before. Dragon dropped- floppy and helpless._

 **« Is this your itchy spot? Have I got it? Mmmm? »**

 **« Jaaaaannnne… no! »** said Dragon, laughing.

Jane stopped after a little while.

« Come on, Dragon, I need to get home now. »

 _Jane and Dragon flew through the air, enjoying being together._

 **« Admit it. Life would be pretty ordinary without me. »** said Dragon.

 **« Life would be easier without you. »** replied Jane.

 **« Admit it! »** said Dragon.

 **« Not a chance, green lips! »** she said.

 _Dragon grinned, pinned his ears back and went into a loop the loop._

 **« ADMIT IT! »** he asked again, laughing.

Jane hung on screaming in delight all the way.

 **« Never! »** she answered, also laughing.


	16. The Tooth Fairy

**The Tooth Fairy**

Dragon was napping while the squires were practising in the yard.

 **« Too slow, Jane, »** said Gunther, as they exchanged hits and blocks. **« Again, you signal every stroke. »**

He tried to knock Jane over with a spin attack, but she ducked and blocked his move.

 **« Boring! »** said Jane. **« Come on! Surprise me! »**

Jester suddenly rushed over with important news.

 **« Gunther! Jane! »** hesaid.They both stopped and looked and the yard entrance.Jane used the distraction to smash Gunther's bottom with her sword. **« Sir Theodore commands all knights in the throne room. Come on, let's go! »**

The three teenagers hurried inside.

On the battlements, Dragon wake up and stretched.

In the throne room, Lady Adeline was addressing the King and Queen.

 **« Still searching, your majesties, »** shesaid. **« She was not in her room. »**

Pepper arrived, out of breath.

 **« Nor in the kitchens, »** she said. **« I put out her favourite cake. »**

 **« And? »** asked the Queen.

 **« Only ants, your Highness, »** said Pepper.

 **« Then, keep looking, »** said the king. **« The princess must be found. »**

Pepper and Lady Adeline bowed and quickly exits as Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon entered.

 **« And so, she shall, Sir, »** said Sir Theodore. **« I shall summon the knights and we will search the countryside high and low. »**

Jane and Gunther also came running.

 **« As anyone look in her favourite hiding place? »** asked Jane.

 **« A favourite hiding place? »** said Sir Ivon. **« Ridiculous. I have personally searched all the nukes and crones of this castle myself. »**

 **« Jane? »** asked the Queen. **« When might this hiding place be? »**

 **« Actually… »** said Jane. **« You are sitting on it, your Majesty. »**

The Queen and King exchanged a surprised look. A voice emerged from the throne.

 **« I'm not coming out! »** said the princess.

Her parents gasped and jumped out of their thrones.

 **« With your permission… »** said Jane. The King gestured her to try. She climbed the stairs and kneel next to the throne. **« Princess? Are those naughty pirates or monsters after you again? »**

 **« Monsters and naughty pirates are for babies, Jane, »** said the princess, emerging from behind the throne. **« I have a grown-up problem. A loose tooth. »**

 **« That is a problem. »** Jane agreed.

 **« No one can put, »** said the princess. **« It will hurt. »**

 **« It looks like it will fall off soon all by itself, »** said Jane. **« And then, you are sure to get a visit from the tooth fairy. »**

 **« What what? »** said an intrigued princess.

 **« The tooth fairy, »** said Jane. **« Have you never heard of it? »**

 **« That is a champion story! Tell her Jane! »** said the King excitedly. He calmed down, realizing everyone is looking at him. **« I mean … tell the princess. »**

 **« Well … whenever you lose a tooth, you merely place it under your pillow and, while you sleep, the tooth fairy takes it and leave a beautiful trinket, »** said Jane.

The King laughed, delighted by the story.

 **« What sort of trinket? »** asked the princess.

 **« A surprised trinket, »** said Jane. **« But you have to wait until your tooth falls out. »**

 **« Tooth! I command you to fall out right now, »** said the princess.

Everyone laughed at Lavinia's enthusiasm. Everyone … except Dragon, who has been listening through the window.

Later that night, Jane climbed carefully her tower with her candle. She'd heard a strange noise upstairs.

 **« Dragon? Is that you? »** she called out.

Dragon showed up at the top of the staircase. He showed Jane he also has a shaking tooth.

 **« What a coincidence! »** said Jane. **« You have a loose tooth just like the… »**

 **« Fang, Jane. Fang, »** said Dragon. **« Totally different. A dragon's fang is much bigger than a princess's tooth. »**

He shook his fang again, only to grow in pain.

 **« Poor Dragon, »** said Jane. **« That tooth … fang … really should come out. »**

 **« Why? »** said. **« That poppy cup tooth fairy of yours probably wouldn't apply to dragons. Would it? »**

 **« Poppycup? You think so? »** said Jane with a raised eyebrow.

 **« Absolutely! »** said Dragon. **« I have been sitting here every night. I haven't seen a trace of a fairy. »**

 **« What a shame! »** said Jane. **« Because a fang that big would bring a magnificent trinket. Good night, then. »**

On those words, she turned around and got down the stairs.

 **« Wait! »** called Dragon.

 **« Yes… »** said Jane, turning around with a smile. **« I never said I absolutely do not believe in the tooth fairy… Now … this trinket … how magnificent are we… »**

 **« You promise to get your tooth pulled? »** interrupted Jane.

 **« Maybe, »** said Dragon. 

**« Then, we must wait and see, »** said Jane.

She went down the stairs and closed the door behind her, leaving Dragon with a choice.

All night long, Dragon tossed and turned in pain.

The next morning, Jane convinced him to go see Smithy.

 **« Oh the pain! The agony! The torture! »** complained Dragon, while Jane looked at him with her arms crossed.

 **« No one touched you, »** said Smithy, still standing a few feet away from Dragon.

 **« Not yet, »** said Dragon.

Smithy and Jane both sighed. This was going to be more difficult than they anticipate.

 **« Dragon, we all have other work around the castle, »** said Jane, firmly. **« Now, do you want your tooth out or not? »**

Dragon stand out on his back legs, also crossing his arms.

 **« Not! »** said Dragon, before rethinking his answer and nervously scratching his arms with his claws. **« Well … maybe. It depends. »**

 **« On what? »** asked Jane.

 **« Tell me the truth. Is the tooth fairy real or did you just make it up? »** he asked, going down on all fours again. 

**« I will tell you the truth… »** said Jane. **« After your tooth comes out. »**

 **« Promise? »** said Dragon.

 **« Knight's honour, »** replied Jane.

 **« Very well, butcher, »** said Dragon, opening his mouth. **« Pull away. »**

Lavinia appeared at that moment.

 **« Why is Dragon is eating our stable boy? »** she asked.

Jane laughed at the remark.

 **« Dragon has a loose tooth just like you, your majesty, »** explained Jane. **« Smithy is just pulling it. »**

 **« Hurry up! »** mumbled Dragon in a complaining tone.

 **« Already did,»** said Smithy, showing Dragon his fang.

 **« Ah! Took your time! »** said Dragon, snorting smoke in the boy's face.

Jane and the princess laughed.

 **« Well, pardon me while I go wash my face, »** said Smithy.

He left the tooth on the floor and get his pliers back at its place in the forge. Lavinia looked at the giant tooth.

 **« Now, Jane, you promise, »** said Dragon. **« The tooth fairy: true or not? »**

Jane was embarrassed. She didn't want to break her promise to her friend, but she didn't want to break the magic for Lavinia either. She made her choice.

 **« Real, of course! »** she answered.

 **« Ha! I thought so! »** said Dragon, jumping excitedly in the yard. **« I'm getting a trinket tonight! What about you, princess? »**

 **« Still there, »** said. **« I'm not as brave as you, Dragon. »**

Dragon raised himself proudly.

 **« Few are, »** he said.

 **« I will take this to my room, Dragon, »** she said.

 **« And why … trinket, trinket … would that be? »** said Dragon.

 **« Because … the tooth fairy might be a bit skittish about going in a dragon's lair, »** said Jane.

 **« How would she know it is mine and not yours? »** objected Dragon. 

Jane picked up the tooth to compare it to her own. The fang was about as big as her whole face!

 **« Yeah, good point, »** said Dragon. **« I can trust you with my trinket, can I ? »**

 **« Again, Jane is a knight, »** said the princess. **« Everyone can trust Jane. »**

Jane reflected on those words. It was a little white lie, right?

 **« Right, »** she said.

She turned around, in the direction of her room. No one noticed the merchant spying on them.

 **« Magnus! »** called Sir Ivon, from the stables. **« You wanted a progress report? »**

 **« Yes, indeed, »** said Magnus. **« How is Gunther coming along with his training? »**

 **« Your son can yield a sword well enough, »** said the knight. **« But he lacks skills with the horses and fails to memorize the knight's code. He must put more efforts in. »**

 **« See that he does, »** said the merchant, handing money to his son's teacher.He still couldn't understand the interest everyone in the town had for the castle, but his business's partners seemed delighted to see the Breache participate in the town's attraction. Maybe this knight's training had not been such a bad idea.

 **« Get your study books, lad, »** said Sir Ivon to Gunther, who just rejoin them. **« I have a test for you. »**

 **« Gunther will join you shortly, Ivon. »** said the father. **« I just need a moment with him. »**

Sir Ivon left them alone in the stables.

 **« Father, if this is about falling off the horse… »** said Gunther.

 **« No, »** said Magnus. **« What do you know of dragon's teeth? »**

 **« I believe they are valuables. »** said Gunther.

 **« Indeed, they are, »** said Magnus. **« In weapons, they hold their whole better than any steel. »**

 **« Yes, Sir, »** said Gunther. **« Will this be on Sir Ivon's test? »**

 **« No. But it is a test in its way, »** said his father. **« Of your loyalty to me. »**

 **« Sir… »** said the now nervous boy.

 **« Jane has a dragon tooth, »** said Magnus. **« And I want it. Do I need to say more? »**

 **« Sir, you are asking me to… »** said Gunther.

 **« No! I am telling you… »** interrupted Magnus, imposing his big stature over his son. **« Get me that tooth. Whatever it takes. »**

 **« Yes, Father. But… »** interjected Gunther. **« Sir Theodore says the Knight's code forbid… »**

 **« The Knight's code? »** said. **«** And what if someone forgot to pay your lessons, boy? **»**

 **«** I'll do as you say, Father, **»** said Gunther.

 **« Then do my bidding, »** said Magnus before leaving.

In the kitchens, Pepper and Jane were having a conversation while cleaning up. 

**« Well, I think it is sweet that Dragon believe in the tooth fairy, »** said Pepper.

 **« I know, Pepper, »** said Jane. **« But I lied to him. »**

 **« Just a little innocent fib,»** said Pepper.

 **« Dragon trusts me,»** added Jane. **« I gave him my knight's honour. »**

 **« So give him a nice trinket, »** said Pepper. **« No harm done. »**

Jane still wasn't convinced.

Later that night, Jane brushed a round piece of metal in her room, humming to herself. She gasped when she heard Dragon's voice.

 **« Jane! You are in violation of the Tooth fairy's rules! »** he said.

 **« Excuse-me? »** shesaid.

 **« The tooth is to be placed under a pillow. »** said Dragon. **« Not on the floor like a chamber pot. »**

 **« Alright! »** shesaid, grabbing a pillow. **« Keep your scales on. »**

She left the tooth on the floor but covered it with the pillow.

 **« Now, please, got away and go to sleep, »** she said.

 **« Not possible, »** he said. **« I'm too excited. »**

 **« Try counting cow, »** she proposed. **« That always work. »**

 **« Cows! »** said Dragon. **« Hum … yes … how does it start again? »**

 **« Moo! »** answered Jane.

 **« Yeah, right! »** said Dragon. **« One! Got it! »**

From the yard, Gunther saw Dragon leave and fly off. He hides as a form quickly approached on the battlements. Pepper knocked on Jane's door.

 **« How the trinkets coming along? »** asked Pepper.

 **« It needs to be brighter, »** answered Jane.

 **« Oh! Cedar polish! »** said the cook. **« I have some in the kitchens. »**

 **« Champion! »** said the squire.

The girls run off in the direction of Pepper's quarters.

 **« I shall love to see Dragon's face in the morning when he finds this! »** said Pepper.

Gunther could hear the girl's laughter fade. He runs to Jane's room and carefully entered. He looked around to make sure the dragon had not come back and … felt on his face. He took the tooth and made his exit, not noticing Dragon flying right over the door.

Jane went back to her room, only to find an excited Dragon. Again.

 **« Jane! Jane! What did the tooth fairy left me? »** hesaid.

 **« Dragon! »** said Jane. **« Do you know what time it its? »**

 **« Trinket's time! »** he said. **« Trinket! Trinket! »**

 **« Anything to let me go to bed… »** shesaid, stepping on the pillow. Only on the pillow. **« Your tooth! It's gone! »**

 **« Of course! »** said Dragon. **« Take tooth. Leave trinket. Come on, hand over. »**

Jane took the circular piece of metal she worked on earlier and show it to Dragon.

 **« Oh! It is beautiful! »** he said. **« It is wonderful! It is … what is it? »**

 **« It is a ring! Of course! »** she said. **« For a dragon. »**

Jane put the ring on his claw.

 **« It is the most dazzling trinket I have ever seen in 300 years. »** he said. **« Gunther is a champion tooth fairy. »**

 **« Gunther? »** asked a surprised Jane.

 **« Oh! The counting cows… Hopeless, »** said Dragon. **« Far too exciting. »**

 **« And you saw Gunther? »** insisted Jane.

 **« Walking out of your room with my tooth, »** added Dragon. **« A bit surprised. Not what I expected. Princess Lavinia said they had wings and were much smaller and make tinkling noises. »**

 **« Indeed, »** said an angry Jane.

The next morning, Gunther was sparing with Sir Ivon in the practice yard. 

**« You are dragging your feet, squire, »** said Sir Ivon.

 **« Sorry, Sir Ivon, »** said Gunther. **« Too little sleep last night. »**

 **« Your father expects great things from you, lad, »** said Sir Ivon.

 **« My father except a great many things, »** said Gunther, loosing the battle.

 **« Then do your napping in bed and not in the yard! »** yelled Sir Ivon.

Gunther sighted, still kneeling on the ground.

Jane entered the yard with an angry look on her face. 

**« Perhaps I can open Gunther's eyes, Sir, »** she said.

 **« Do your worst! »** said the teacher. **« He is a left foot. »**

Gunther finally picked himself up. Jane immediately starts attacking the poor boy who barely manages to block her hits.

 **« And look whom he left behind! Tooth Fairy! »** she said, disarming him. **« I want it back Gunther! »**

 **« You want what back? »** he said.

 **« The tooth! »** she said now circling around him. **« It belongs to Dragon and to me. What to our studies say about thieving, Gunther? »**

 **« Do not lecture me! »** he said.

Jane planted her practice sword into the ground.

 **« Thieving,»** she said. **« And in the wrong hands, a dragon's tooth can be very dangerous. »**

 **« Enough! »** he said. **« I don't have your precious dragon's tooth. »**

Dragon flew right over them, making Gunther duct.

 **« Good morning, tooth fairy! »** said Dragon. **« Thank you so much for my trinket! When it catches the sun, I can dazzle sheep with my brilliance! »**

 **« You're both mad! »** said Gunther. **« I'm not a fairy! »**

 **« But I saw you! »** replied Dragon.

 **« Gunther has to say that, Dragon, »** said an angry Jane. **« Fairies have secrecy rules, you know. They have a code of behaviour. Just like knights. »**

 **« Right, right… No problem, fairy, »** said Dragon, with a wick. **« Your secret is safe with me. And Jane. And the shepherd I mentioned it to. »**

 **« Just leave me alone, »** said Gunther while retreating away from Dragon.

 **« So, where do you keep the teeth? »** said Dragon. **« Princess Lavinia said you were making a giant necklace. »**

Jane looked at Gunther, who was now running away, with a satisfying look on her face.

Rake is standing next to some buckets filled with apples.

 **« Apples! Huuum! »** said the princess.

 **« Take as many as you like, princess! »** said Rake. **« I just washed them today! »**

 **« I cannot bite them. See? »** said Lavinia, pointing at her front tooth. **« Loose tooth! »**

 **« Perhaps Pepper can make applesauce for you, »** proposed Rake.

 **« Yeah! »** said the princess, jumping up and down.

Gunther rushed at one of the buckets.

 **« Apple! Yes! »** he said. **« Starved. »**

 **« Noooo! »** said the princess. **« It's for applesauce! »**

 **« Oh, sorry, Princess, »** said Gunther. **« I have been on the run all morning. »**

 **« Who's from? »** asked Rake.

The princess pointed to something in the sky. Dragon land next to them.

 **« Oh, here you are! »** he said. **« I have been looking all over for you! »**

 **« Oh no! Not again! »** said Gunther.

He runs to the stairs.

 **« Tooth Fairy, wait! »** said Dragon.

 **« Squire Gunther is the Tooth Fairy ? »** asked Lavinia.

 **« Oh, yes! »** said Dragon. **« But you must keep it a secret. Just between you and me. And him. And Jane. And the shepherd. »**

 **« But where are his wings? »** she asked.

 **« Good question. I shall ask him, »** said Dragon as he took off. **« Where are your wings, Gunther? And your fairy friends? And they invisible? »**

Dragon flew over the yard, not seeing Gunther who was hiding behind a practice target. Jane was about to start her archery session. He called for her.

 **« Jane! Jane! »** he said. **« Call off your dragon, please.** The other squires made fun of me all day! **»**

 **« Certainly, »** she said. **« As soon as I get his tooth back! »**

 **« But it's gone! »** he said. **« Even if I wanted to get it back… »**

 **« Have it your way! »** said Jane. **« Dragon! Dragon! »**

Dragon heard the call and began his descent.

 **« Oh no! »** said a terrified Gunther.

He started to run again, but Dragon land in front of him.

 **« Fairy Gunther, the princess is very worried about your wings, »** explained Dragon.

 **« What? You told the princess? »** said Gunther.

 **« Oh! The secret! Right… »** said Dragon. **« Sorry! »**

 **« Enough! »** said an angry Gunther. **« Stop this! It is not a secret! It is a lie! »**

 **« A lie? »** wondered Dragon.

 **« Yes, a lie! A stupid lie! »** said Gunther. **« There is no such thing as a Tooth Fairy! Jane made the whole thing up! »**

Dragon approached Gunther. He is so furious he must take a deep breath before talking.

 **« Take that back, »** said Dragon in a menacing tone. **« Jane would never lie to me. Never! Tell him, Jane! »**

 **« Well, actually… »** said an embarrassed Jane. **« I sort of did… But not a lie… Not really… »**

Dragon moved away as Jane walk up to him, trying to explain herself.

 **« Jane… »** said Dragon.

 **« Just a little fib, »** said Jane. **« A fib is different. »**

 **« Oh, really? »** intervened Gunther. **« How is it different, Jane? »**

Dragon kept silence. He stood on his back legs with a very deceived look on his face.

 **« No! »** yelled Jane.

 **« We wanted you to get a trinket! It was harmless! We… »** said Jane, hugging Dragon's leg. **« Sorry. »**

 **« I see, »** said Dragon.

He got back on all four and took off.

 **« Sorry! Dragon! Wait! »** yelled Jane.

Dragon dropped his ring next to her.

 **« Sorry, »** she whispered.

Gunther watch the whole scene, with satisfaction.

Jane rejoined Dragon in his cave.

 **« Dragon, please let me come in, »** she said. **« I brought your trinket back. »**

She gaped when Dragon snapped it out of her hand with his tail.

 **« Look. I was a misunderstanding, »** she added. **« I would never ever lie to you. Not a proper lie. This was because of… »**

 **« A fib, »** said Dragon, dryly.

 **« Yes, »** she said. **« And a very tiny one. Dragon, our friendship means… »**

 **« Our friendship? »** he interrupted. **« You made sport of me. »**

 **« No! Never! »** she said, following him into the cave. **« I was going to tell you the truth, but the princess was… »**

She got interrupted by a flaming laugh.

 **« Look. I know I made up a story, »** she said. **« But that does not mean that there is not such thing as a tooth fairy. »**

 **« Ah! Fiber! »** replied Dragon. **« Fib, fib, fiberer! »**

 **« There could be! »** she said. **« Just because I have never seen one… »**

 **« Well… »** he said. **« I would take a very big trinket to make me believe in them again. Oh, yes! I would have to wake up with a really magnificent dragon's size crown under my pillow. »**

 **« You sleep on a pillow? »** she replied sarcastically.

 **« Pillow. Boulder. I was making a point! »** he said. **« Now go away! »**

He threw another flame in her direction.Jane reluctantly left. She gave one last look at the ring, discarded on the floor.

Magnus was putting down a package in a cart when his son reached out to him.

 **« Father, may I talk to you? »** said Gunther.

 **« Later, boy, »** said Magnus. **« I have some business to conduct. »**

 **« But I have been reading the book of conduct, Father, the knight's code… »** said Gunther.

Before he could add anything else, his father left to greet someone.

 **« Sir Ivon! »** said Magnus. **« Always a pleasure! »**

 **« Yes, indeed, Magnus! »** said Sir Ivon. **« I was quite intrigued by your message. You have some new item of weaponry to show me. »**

 **« What material makes the most formidable tip for swords? »** said Magnus.

 **« A dragon's tooth? »** answered Ivon.

Magnus giggled at the answer.

 **« You have acquired one? »** said a very impressed Ivon.

Magnus did not answer. He simply leaned on the cart, waiting for his potential client's reaction. Sir Ivon frowned and placed his hands on his hips. The cart was empty! Magnus's expression changed as he guesses what must have happened.

In the forge, Smithy was working while Jane made a speech. She hoped it was convincing enough to get his help.

 **« A crown big enough to fit a dragon? »** he said. **« Is that all? »**

 **« No… »** she said, looking at her feet.

 **« Surprise, »** he said.

 **« It must be a magnificent crown, »** she added.

 **« And? »** said Smithy, feeling there was more to come.

 **« And I need it by tonight, »** she finished. **« Is that possible? »**

Jester, who was sitting nearby with his luth, jumped into the conversation.

 **« For most blacksmith, no, »** he said. **« But our Smithy is a metal miracle maker. The … miracle metal … maker… No… He's very good! »**

 **« I could use a ring from that old chandelier, »** said Smithy. **« It might fit his head. And I could attach theses around the rim… And why does Dragon need a giant crown, anyway? »**

 **« A long story, Smithy, »** said Jane.

 **« A long and tragic story of lies, deceit and loss affection, »** added Jester with too much enthusiasm. **« So very… Jane. »**

Lavinia and her father were sitting on her bed.

 **« I met the tooth fairy today, Father, »** she said.

 **« Did you, pumpkin? »** he said, laughing. **« How splendid! »**

 **« You want to know who it is? »** she asked.

 **« Yes, indeed! »** he said.

 **« I cannot tell you. It is a secret, »** she said, putting her hands in front of her mouth.

 **« Such an imagination! »** he said.

Lady Adelia, who had been cleaning the room, laughed slightly.

 **« Yes, your majesty, »** she said.

 **« Good night, my little loose tooth! »** he said.

He kissed her good night and leave. Lavinia addressed her toy bunny.

 **« You think I should tell Father who it is? »** she asked. **« What? You have a loose tooth just like me? »**

She noticed a whistling when she spoke.

 **« Loossse, loossse! »** she played around.

She realized the tooth was now lying on her bed cover.

 **« My tooth! »** she exclaimed.

Lady Adelia pushed the curtain surrounding the bed.

 **« What was that, princess? »** she asked.

 **« Nothing! »** said Lavinia.

Lady Adelia left. Lavinia smiled, hid the tooth under her pillow and lay down for the night.

Dragon was asleep when Smithy and Jane reached the cave with the crown on a barrow.

 **« Being a fairy is hard work! »** complained Smithy.

Jane hushed him.

 **« Dragon is a light sleeper, »** she said. **« Now for the difficult part. »**

 **« Pushing a giant crown up a mountain was easy? »** said Smithy, massaging his arms.

 **« Compared to getting it under Dragon's pillow… Yes, »** she said.

 **« He sleeps on a pillow? »** said Smithy.

 **« Pillow. Boulder. The point is we have to place this crown under his head, »** she said.

Jane and Smithy carefully carried the giant crown in the cave. Walking backwards, Smithy accidentally step on a stone. The crown escaped them and rolled up to the boulder. Dragon confusedly woke up, his back turned to them.

Jane's quick thinking saved the situation. She started to imitate a cow.

 **« Oh, yeah! »** said Dragon. **« One cow… »**

Smithy picked himself up and started to moo too.

 **« Three… Four… »** said a sleepy Dragon.

He rested his head on the boulder pillow. Jane and Smithy quickly picked up the crown. But Dragon's head rose again.

 **« Cows! Cows! »** he called. **« Where are the moo makers? »**

Jane and Smithy started mooing again.

 **« Cows… »** said Dragon.

Dragon law down again, exactly where the crowd was. He was now sleeping on the floor wearing the headgear.

Smithy smiled at Jane as she clapped slightly in celebration. They run away as fast as they could. Mission accomplished!

Hearing the footsteps faded, Dragon rose again, laughing at his own prank.

The next morning, Lavinia was excited to see what the tooth fairy brought her.

 **« Princess Dalia! »** she said. **« The tooth fairy came! And look what it brought me! A pretty trinket! »**

She happily put the trinket around the stuffed bunny's neck.

In her room, Jane stretched, still tired from her short night. She heard a knock on her door. As she moved toward it, she tripped on something. Dragon's tooth!

She rushed outside, only to find Gunther shooting arrows in the practice yard.

 **« Gunther? »** she asked.

 **« Thank you, Jane, »** he said.

 **« No. Thank you, Gunther, »** she replied.

 **« For what? »** he said.

 **« That tooth means a huge amount to me, »** she said.

 **« As my honour as a knight, »** said Gunther.

 **« Gunther! »** called Sir Ivon.

 **« Yes, Sir Ivon. »** said. **« You're on stable's duties all week, lad. Seem that your father is not too happy with you.** You'll at least be good for something. **»**

Jane turned around on the battlement as she heard Jester calling out to her.

 **« Jane! Jane! »** he said. **« The King and Queen commend that you attend immediately. »**

Jane hurried to the King's gardens. She bowled for the royal family.

 **« Your majesties, »** she said.

 **« Look, Jane! »** said the princess. **« The tooth fairy left a trinket under my pillow. Just like you said! »**

 **« Oh! Now that is a lovely trinket, princess! »** said Jane.

 **« Thank you! And now, I must show Pepper and Rake, »** said Lavinia. **« And then bite an apple. »**

 **« The Queen and I both want to express our thanks to you, Jane, »** said the King.

 **« For what, Sire? »** asked Jane.

 **« For playing tooth fairy for the princess, »** hesaid.

 **« We had no idea that the tooth had come out at last, »** said the Queen. **« So, we never left a trinket. »**

 **« But neither did I, »** said Jane.

 **« Well, if we didn't place that necklace under that pillow… »** said the King. **« And you did not. Then who? »**

The Queen gaped as Dragon landed next to them.

 **« Well, that would be the tooth fairy! »** said Dragon. **« Who do you think gave me that truly magnificent trinket? »**

 **« Impressive! »** said Jane. **« That fairy must really love you, Dragon. »**

 **« And I like her too, »** said Dragon. **« Her cow's imitation needs a bit of work, though. »**

 **« Dragon! »** said Jane.

She climbed on his neck and they took off, laughing. 


	17. Jester justice

**Jester Justice**

Author's note: once again, this is mostly the work of Martin Baynton and his team, not mine. I did modify a few things in this one thought. I don't think Sir Ivon would propose a fight with an untrained teenage in today's era. Even if it is just to teach him a lesson (I really don't think he was planning on hurting Jester in the original version, even if he a little too pleased to terrify him!). I also don't think the rest of the adults (including parents of the other squires or visitors) would be fine with that either.

Again, if it's in bold, it is an original line from the show. I did change a few lines because I couldn't make out the words.

Thanks for reading!

It was still dawn when Jester reached the kitchens, hoping for a quiet breakfast before visitors filled the castle. As well as a chance to see a certain red-haired…

 **« It is nice of you to helping out, Jane. »** said Pepper. **« But you don't have some knightly duties to attend to? »**

 **« Not to worry, Pepper. »** said Jane. **« I have plenty of time before my jousting practise. »**

A plan formed in his head, as he watched the scene from the kitchen's window. It was the perfect moment for a prank!

 **« Dying to taste my new recipe, are you? »** asked the cook.

 **« Dying? »** said Jane. **« No!** I'm sure the food would not taste that bad! **»**

 **« Not funny! »** said Pepper, with a little laugh.

Pepper stirred the soup while Rake throw in the vegetables he just cut.

 **« Hum! Pepper, you make my vegetables smell even sweeter than when I pull them out fresh off the ground. »** he complimented her.

Pepper laugh shyly before remembering Jane's presence. She collected herself and tasted the soup. Before her friend had a chance to tease her, Sir Ivon's voice resonated in the yard.

 **« Where is that laggard Jane? The girl is late for jousting practise! »**

 **« What? »** said Jane, in horror. **« They must have changed the schedule! »**

She rushed outside, accidentally pushing her friend in her hurry.

 **« Ouch! My tongue! »** complained Pepper.

 **« Sorry! Sorry! »** said Jane. **«** I'm coming, **Sir Ivon! »**

« Duties, Jane! » said the voice, as she passed the door. « Or should I say: wheezy lady bums? »

Jane wasn't pleased to see Jester instead of one of her mentors.

 **« Jester! »** said Jane. **« That was not funny! »**

 **« I quite agree, Jane. »** said Jester. **« However, the flying reptile apparently finds me most amusing. »**

Dragon was indeed laughing his bottoms off. Jane, on the other hand, was still unimpressed.

 **« Oh! Oh! Jane! »** said Dragon. **« You should have seen the look on your face! Just like a cow when I play swooped and scared! Moo-oo! »**

They watched as Dragon glided from his perch up on Jane's tower.

 **« Alright, Jester! Care to see how you feel when the joke is on you? »** said Jane, seizing a bucket near the stables. **« As well as the horse dung? »**

She started chasing him around the yard.

 **« Careful, Jane! »** called Rake outside the kitchen. **« Dung doesn't grow on trees, you know! »**

Jester stepped into another bucket near the gardens but kept going. He managed to jump on the picnic table with the bucket stuck on his foot.

 **« Beware,** you monster! **»** he said, imitating Sir Ivon once again. **« I, Sir Ivon, will defeat you and** this bucket of bottom business! **»**

After taking a deep breath, Jester broke character. The smell was overwhelming! He tried to unstick his foot, balancing himself on the table. He finally sat down, deciding it was still worth his friends' laughter. Taking pity, Jane helped him out.

 **« Alright! You win, Jester! »** said Jane. **« Or should I say Sir Ivon! Now, go do it again for Smithy! »**

 **« For you, my Lady! »** said Jester already in Sir Ivon mode. **« One** pompous **blue** heart **at your service. »**

He jumped from the table, made a little reverence and walked to the forge. Jane followed him, still laughing at his attics. At the forge, he sat on trestles, using it as a made-up horse for his imitation.

 **« Go galop, steed! What are you waiting for? Good for nothing, nag! »** He stopped and pretend to be listening to his horse **. « Oh, right! That! »** He switched side, pretending he was talking to the rear of the fake horse. **« Move it! Charge! »**

Smithy and Jane were both busting out of laugh… until they saw the real Sir Ivon coming their way. Jane suddenly remembers he's been giving private lessons to Ronald Whaley before Saturday practise.

An information Jester didn't have. And since he was now facing the wall…

 **« Um… Jester. »** said Jane. **« Maybe you should go get your bells polish? »**

 **« Jester? »** he said, getting down the fake horse. **« I ate Jester! My name is Ivon. »**

 **« Hum! Hum! »** interrupted the real Sir Ivon.

Jester startled seeing him. He immediately reverted to his normal voice and stand **.**

 **« And right now, I want to be anywhere but here… »** he said. **« Sir Ivon! Morning! Can I sing you a quick** song? **Let me get my luth. »**

 **« You shall go nowhere, bell boy! »** said the knight. **« Not until I receive an explanation! »**

 **« Sir Ivon, please! »** said Jane. **« It was all my fault! It was I who asked Jester to perform. »**

 **« You? »** said Sir Ivon.

 **« And I'm truly sorry, Sir. »** said Jane. **« But if you had seeing how funny he was in from of Rake and Pepper… »**

 **« What? »** said Sir Ivon.

 **« And me! »** added Dragon.« I am still laughing so hard! Hahaha! »

Sir Ivon took a deep breath. Jester was curling up, waiting nervously for his reaction.

 **« This stinking fool has been making a sport of me? »** he said. **« All over the castle? »**

 **« Oh no, Sir! »** said Jester. **« Well, just in the kitchens, gardens and smith-ing's areas… »**

 **« Oh! »** growled Sir Ivon. **«** You are lucky to be a mere teenager, boy, or I would have challenged you in a duel! **»**

 **«** Sir Ivon? **»** inquired squire Ron. **«** Doesn't the code of knightly combat allow squires to fight for their mentor's honour? **»**

« Indeed, Ron! » said Sir Ivon. « Looks likes lessons will be learned after all! »

 **«** Jester, it is my right under the code to issue this challenge: arm yourself and face me in the arena in two days hedge! **»** declared Ron.

Back in the kitchens, Rake was still helping Pepper.

 **« Tongue feeling any better, Pepper? »**

 **« No! »** she articulated with some difficulties. **« And I cannot taste my new recipe. »**

 **« Yes, yes. »** said Rake. **« Indeed, it is a lovely day. »**

 **« No! »** she said. **« I need you to taste this for me! »**

 **« Oh! »** he said. **« You want me to sample your cooking! I will be honoured! »**

Rake took a sip, gulped and backed away from it.

 **« What wrong? »** she said. **« Too salty? Too sweet? »**

 **« No, tasty as good as pear-petal pudding**. **»** he lied. **« Like everything you cook. »**

 **« If you like it that much, take a whole bowl! »** she said, handling one to him.

Rake gave her a fake smile.

 **« Really, Pepper, I could not… »**

 **« I insist! »** she said. **« I will make plenty more for the king at the royal banquet tomorrow! »**

 **« She plans to serve this slop to the King? »** he thought to himself.

Jane and Jester were sitting on the swings.

 **«** Have you seen the guy, Jane!He looks like a younger clone of Sir Ivon! **»** said Jester. **« How can I possibly answer his challenge? »**

 **« Jester, trust me. »** said Jane. **« Sir Ivon** and Ron both **have a temper, but I guarantee** they **will forget everything by the day's end. »**

Sir Ivon entered the yard, pushing a cart full of weapons of all sorts. He walked toward them, holding a huge metal ball with spikes in his hand.

 **« Come to the yard to practise, have you, jolly juggler? »** he said.

 **« Practise? »** said Jester, raising from the swing. **« I don't ever own a… what is that, exactly? »**

 **« What do it look like? »** said Sir Ivon.

 **« It looks like a bowling ball. »** said Jane.

 **« A bowling ball of doom! »** replied Sir Ivon, raising the heavy ball over his head.

 **« Excuse-me! »** said Jester while running backwards out of the yard. **« I need to go somewhere to get my thoughts in order. In Spain, preferably! »**

 **« Ha! Ha! »** said Sir Ivon.

 **« You are quite enjoying this, are you not? »** said Jane with her arms crossed.

 **« Ha! Ha! Yes! »** said Sir Ivon. **« And when that little buffoon begs for mercy in front of the court, I will enjoy it even more! »**

On that, Sir Ivon attempted to throw the ball but it got stuck on his finger. He tried to use his foot for leverage but stunk himself on a spike. Jane let a small snort out, which merit her an offended glare from her mentor.

 **« Jester! Wait for me! »** she said, realizing her mistake.

In the gardens, Jane shared her new strategy with her friend.

 **« Worry not. »** she said. **« I will appeal your case to Sir Theodore. He knows more than anyone about matters of knightly honour. He will see how unfair all of this is. »**

 **« Thanks, Jane. »** said Jester. **« Now if I could get rid of this ringing in my ears… No, wait… That's my hat! »**

Jester waited outside on the balcony of the knight's room while Jane intervene in his favour with Sir Theodore. Down in the practice yard, Ron was making a point of frightening the poor fool by showing off his axe's throwing abilities.

 **« As you can see, Sir Theodore. »** said Jane. **« This is really just a silly misunderstanding. A jest taken too far. »**

 **« Yes. Yes… »** said Sir Theodore. **« Quite common. »**

 **« Bravo! »** said Jester. **« Well said, Jane. »**

He clapped his hands over his mouth, realizing he wasn't supposed to be listening.

 **« So, will you have a word with Sir Ivon to excuse Jester from this challenge? »** said Jane.

 **« Absolutely, not. »** said Si Theodore.

 **« What? »** said Jester.

 **« What? »** said Sir Theodore, who haven't heard the boy previously.

 **« I do not understand, Sir. »** added Jane. **« As captain of the guards, you of all people should be able to put an end to this. »**

 **« The conduct of knightly conduct is quite clear, Jane. »** said Sir Theodore. **« It is not up to me, or to you, to decide when a knight's honour has been questioned. Only Sir Ivon** **can decide that for himself. »**

 **« But that's not fair! »** said Jane. **« It was all my fault! If anyone should be punished, it should be me. »**

 **« And so, it shall be. »** said Sir Theodore. **« With the shame of watching your friend's face certain humiliation. »**

 **« But it was all in fun! »** said Jane.

 **« Amusing yourself at the cost of another is costly entertainment, Jane. »** said Sir Theodore.

Jane lowered her head.

 **« I understand, Sir Theodore. But Jester will only be humiliated if he's not prepared! And I vow as a knight that prepared, he shall be! »** she declared.

She raised a practice sword in the air. Sir Theodore looked at her with a concerned look.

Rake was walking along the cliff with a bowl when Dragon interrupt him from up on the battlement.

 **« Hum! Hum! What brings you here, gardener? »**

 **« Oh! Dragon! Hi! »** said Rake. **« I was just out… hum… taking my stew for… a walk. »**

 **« Your stew? »**

 **« Yes… »** nervously answered the boy while trying not to back into the sea. **« For a bit of fresh air… out of the kitchens… »**

 **« Gardener. »**

 **« Yes! »**

 **« That is a pathetic lie! Even for a shorthlive! »**

Rake sighted.

 **« Oh, I know! The truth is Pepper new recipe tastes dreadful, but I could not bear to hurt her feelings, so I'm getting rid of it. Smell it for yourself! Disgusting! »**

Dragon landed next to the gardener. He took a sniff.

 **« Something die in there? »**

 **« Exactly! »**

Dragon gulped the whole stew.

 **« Quite acceptable! »** hedeclared.

 **« Really? It must be the fire in your mouth. Tasted like horse sweat to me. »** sighed Rake. **« I'll just have to tell Pepper the painful truth. »**

Jane stumbled upon Sir Ivon and Ron in the yard. They were prepping a catapult.

 **« Sir Ivon, have you seen Jester? »**

 **« The skittish clown is probably hiding! Hey Hey! No doubt he heard about my fool flattener! Hey Hey! »**

He launched a squash and aims right in the middle of the practice target. Unfortunately, the vegetable bounded back right on Ron's head.

 **« Named Well, Sir! »**

Into the stables, Sir Theodore is prepping his horse.

 **« Time for patrol! »**

 **« Excuse-me, Sir Theodore. »** said Jester.

He startled the knight who dropped his sword.

 **« Jester! Be more careful! You spook my steel! »**

 **« Sorry Sir! Let me help you with that! Anyway… »** said Jester while struggling to pick up the sword. **« I wanted to discuss the rules. For tomorrow's… »**

 **« Unpleasantness? »** suggested Sir Theodore.

 **« Yes, Sir. Is there a rule about, oh say, giving up before it starts? »**

 **« Well… you could throw yourself at Sir Ivon's mercy. »**

 **« Sounds good! »**

 **« Assuming, of course, he has any mercy. I would not count on.** Or on Ron's. But the boy appears to be quite fond of Sir Ivon. **»**

 **« Not so good… »**

In a fit of discouragement, Jester let go of the sword. Sir Theodore catches it with one hand and pared.

 **« As challengee however… »** added Sir Theodore. **« you have the choice of weapons. »**

 **« What fit that would to me… »** mumbled the fool before suddenly lighting up. **« Choice of weapons, you said? »**

 **« Correct. But, if I may offer a word of advice, do not choose a sword! »**

 **« Yes Sir! »** said a newly re-energized Jester. **« Something much sharper! »**

As he existed the knight's office, he is welcomed by Jane's practise sword. He pushed it away.

 **« Jester! »** she said. **« There you are! We have work to do! »**

 **« Jane! That won't be necessary. »**

 **« Jester! I am a knight! I know what** Ron **is capable of! You most certainly need my help! »**

 **« I see! Excuse me if I am underwhelmed by your faith in me… »** said Jester, taking offend in that comment. **« For your information… »**

 **« Jester! We have no time to chat! »** she interrupted. **« Here! Now hold your sword firmly but not too tightly. As you were shaking hand with the hilt. »**

Jester took her words to heart, jokingly shaking the sword.

 **« Well, hello, mister sword! We have not been introduced! My name is Jester, hence the funny hat! »**

 **« Jester! »** growled Jane. **« Will you be serious! Now take your shield. Trust me, you will need it! »**

Jester decided to keep humouring Jane. He dropped the shield and continued with a somersault.

 **« Oh! The old trip-the-opponent-with-the-shield tactic! Elegant Jane! Now… how do I get** Ron **to do it? »**

 **« No! No! No! You are hopeless! »**

 **« Come on, Jane! Let me explain! I can take care of… »**

She hit the practice dummy hard and stormed out.He rushed after her and got hit by the bouncing dummy.

 **« Self. »** finished an now on-the-ground Jester.

Back in the kitchens, Pepper was tending to her stew.

 **« Hello there, Pepper. »** said Rake. **« Making more of your special stew, I see. »**

 **« Yes! I cannot wait to see the King's face after he tastes it! And it is all thanks to you, Rake! »**

 **« Right… about that stew… »**

 **« Rake, you need not say anything more! »**

 **« I don't? You mean you know? »** said Rake with surprise.

 **« Hen, hen! You want more stew! Coming right up, hungry boy! »**

She happily filled Rake's bowl. He stepped back, close his eyes and decided to let it go.

 **« Right… »**

Jane is posing in her room with Jester's hat on.

 **« On guard,** Ron! **It is I, Jester, who bravely answers your challenge! »**

 **« And it is I, Dragon, who points out you do not look brave! »** said Dragon, poking his head through Jane's window. **« Ridiculous, yes! »**

 **« This is serious, Dragon! Tomorrow I must convince** everyone **that I am Jester. »**

 **« Works for me. Must be the hat. »** dryly replied Dragon.

 **« I shall be wearing a mask! Maybe some funny pants. I already have the bells. »**

 **« To go with the rocks in your head? »**

 **« Alright… »** said Jane, throwing herself on her bed. **« New plan… Maybe you could have a chat with** Ron **? Breath a bit of fire in his general direction? »**

 **« Yeah, I could probably do that. »**

 **« Champion! »** exclaimed Jane, jumping out of bed.

 **« After all, Jester is a friend of yours. »**

 **« Right! »**

 **« But then, I won't have the fun of watching one shortlive chase another around the castle! Now, that is entertainment! »**

 **« Dragon! »**

Someone in the shadow threw a rock at Dragon's back. Dragon pulled back from the window and looked over the castle's wall. Rake was waiting near the cliff with a cauldron.

 **« Dragon! »** he said. **« I got more supper for you. »**

Dragon licked his lips and briefly return to the widow.

 **« Hunger before honour, Jane! »** he said. **« Good luck tomorrow. »**

The next morning, Jane pounded on Jester's shutter. A half-asleep fool opened up.

 **« Jane? A little early, it isn't not? »**

 **« Chut! Not for you! Time is running out! Here! I packed you a few things, enough for a day or two. »**

 **« Jane… Stop! What are you talking about? »**

 **« Your duel with** Ron **. I've been worried about you all night! »**

 **« Really? That is so sweet of you, Jane! »** said a lightly embarrassed Jester.

 **« And I have reached the conclusion that your only option is to run away. »**

 **« That is not! In fact, I am quite looking forward to facing** Ron **in the yard! »**

 **« Jester! Please! You need not act brave for my sake! »**

 **« Act? »** said Jester, who was clearly offended by the comment. **« You really think I'm helpless, don't you? »**

 **« Of course not! »** she lied. **« Now made you a map of good hiding places: cave, haystack… »**

Jester refused to take the map.

 **« No thank you! I'm not hiding! »**

 **« Jester! I'm trying to save you! »** said an annoyed Jane.

 **« And I'm trying to sleep! »** replied an equally annoyed Jester.

Jane backed up when Jester slammed the shutter. She walked away angrily that once again, her plan to save her friend failed.

In the kitchens, Pepper was starting her morning prep when she realized something.

 **« My tongue feels much better! »** she said to herself. **« Simmering all night… I cannot wait to finally taste my… »**

She gulped, realizing the cauldron was empty.

 **« My stew! »**

In the yard, everyone had gathered for the duel.

 **« Brilliant day of a challenge event! »** called Sir Theodore to the crowd. **« The only thing we seem to be missing is challengers! »**

 **« Sir Ivon** and Ron **will be here shortly. »** said Smithy. **« As soon as** they finish **loading his wagon full of weapons. »**

 **« Ivon and his gadgetry… »** said Sir Theodore. **«** Everytime a new weapon comes out; **he's simply got to be the first knight in the yard to have it! »**

 **« Maybe that's why Jester is not here. Bet he found a good hiding place. »** said Rake.

 **« One can only hope… »** said Jane.

Right on cue, Jester entered the yard with enthusiasm.

 **« Magnificent morning to you all! »** he greeted them.

 **« that he knows how to duck. »** finished Jane.

Jester goofed around, pretending to warm up.

 **« You seem to be in high spirits, Jester. »** remarked Smithy.

 **« Why not? The sun is out, the birds twitter and soon I will have the opportunity to taste my metal against a much larger feared foe. »** replied Jester. **« Lend me your practice sword, my lady? »**

 **« Better later than never! »** said Jane.

She realized she spoke too soon, for Jester used it to scratch his back!

 **« Many thanks, Jane! »** he said, returning the wooden sword.

 **« Rake! »** called an angry Pepper from the other side of the yard. **« I need a word with you! »**

 **« My pleasure, Pepper. »** said the poor boy. **« Your voice sounds like pumpkin pretty. »**

 **« Oh bugs off, you stew-stealer biscuit weevils! »** she replied.

 **« A very angry pumpkin… »**

 **« How could you eat all that stew? You knew I prepared it for the King! »**

 **« But Pepper, what makes you think that I ate it? »**

 **« Firstly, you told me that it was tasty as pear-petal-pudding. »**

 **« Oh right. »**

 **« And secondly, you have stew on your shoe! »**

 **« Pepper, please, believe me! I did not eat your stew! »**

 **« Oh really? Then who retells did? »**

Dragon choose that moment to crash in the yard. Jumping out of the way, Pepper threw herself into Rake's arms.

 **« Hello there! »** he said before burping loudly. **« You got anymore of that delicious stew, gardener? »**

Pepper gulped and pushed Rake.

 **« You gave the Dragon my special new recipe? »**

 **« I could not let you serve it to the King and his court. »**

 **« And why not? »** yelled Pepper.

 **« Well… because… it tastes like swamp water! »**

 **« Hein? »**

 **« Swamp water! Yes! »** said Dragon. **« That was that delicious aftertaste! Rooting water! Hum hum! »**

 **« And you wanted to spare my feelings. »** said a now calm-down Pepper.

 **« Yes. »** said Rake.

 **« You are the most thoughtful boy ever, Rake! »** added Pepper, embarrassing the boy.

Everyone attention suddenly turned to the entrance gate where Sir Ivon, his squire and his wagon emerged. Jane and Jester shared the same look of fear on their face.

 **« Now the real fun begins! »** declared the knight. **« Jester, you have a last chance to run! »**

 **« Honour dictates that I meet** the **challenge, Sir Ivon. »**

 **« Then you are as brave as you are baboonish! I have brought my full arsenal of weaponry! So many parts, so little time! Now what should it be,** Ron? **Sword? Trencher? Oh, my boomerang of vengeance! »**

 **« Actually, Sir Ivon, I believe the knightly code of conduct states that as the challengee, I may choose the weapon. »**

 **« The jester quotes the conduct correctly, Sir Ivon. »** said Sir Theodore.

 **« Fine! »** complied Sir Ivon, throwing his boomerang. **« Choose what you want, fool.** I am confident my protege **can best you in anything from broad-sworn to crossbow. »**

The boomerang came back and hit the wagon right between him and the squire.

 **« Of that, I am sure, Sir Ivon. Which is why the weapon I choose is wit. »**

 **« What? »**

 **« Not what. Wit. »**

 **« That is simply not done! »**

 **« Actually, the code definition of makes a weapon is rather… ambiguous. »** said Sir Theodore.

 **« That means not clear. »** clarified Jester.

 **« I know what ambi… ambi… thus means! How are we supposed to battle with wit? »**

 **« Allow me! »**

 **« What is that clever rascal up to? »** wondered Jane.

He made a theatrical pose and started.

 **« Sir Ivon is an expert on foes/and gulling down course after course/So he's big and he's brash with a bushy moustache/he resembles the rear of a horse. »**

The crown laughed and cheered.

 **« Bravo! »** said Jane. **« A blow well stocked! »**

 **« The verbal ball is in your court, Sir. »** said Jester.

 **« Stuff of nonsense! Sir Theodore, this** fool **makes a mockery of our duel! »**

 **« Precisely! »** said Sir Theodore. **« and now, you** and your squire **may counter his mockery with your own. »**

Ron looked desperately at his mentor who scratches his head. Ron began to turning circles around Jester.

 **« Well… Jester is… skinny… and can't fight/which is why he's not a knight! »**

Ron's performance is met with silence.

 **« What? It rhymes. »**

 **« I decreed round one goes to Jester. »** said Sir Theodore.

Everyone cheered again.

 **« Guest you don't necessarily need a sword to humble a knight, hein, Jane? »** commented Smithy.

 **« True. »** said Jane. **« Jester has humbled** three **of us today. »**

 **« For the round two, Sir Ivon, I suggest a riddle. »** declared Jester. **« The answer comes first: bullseye! »**

Sir Ivon grumbled in respond.

 **« What is the only part of the bull you did not try to eat? »** continued the fool.

The riddle is met with more laughter and a fit of rage from Ron.

 **« This is not fair! I am a** squire! **Not a funny word seer! Maggots! I dare you to battle me with proper weapons! »**

He raised the bowling ball of doom in the air, but dropped it, stumbled on it and hurt his bottoms. The poor boy didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon.

 **« And now, I have saved my most devastating verse for last! »**

Sir Ivon sighed. 

**« Very well…** We **run from no one. Do your worst. »**

 **« There once was a knight very brave/who was mock by a natural knack/and the face-saving joust between the knight and the fool/who promises I shall try to behave! »**

 **« Hum, not very funny! »**

 **« Then you win, Sir Ivon! »** said Jester bowing. **« The joust and my apologies. »**

Everyone cheered.

 **« Greatly done, gentleman! »**

Jane approaches her friend.

 **« Jester! Why did you not tell me you had such a clever trick up your sleeve? »**

 **« Why did you not trust your friend to take care of himself? »**

 **« Touché! From this day on, you shall have my full confidence in your abilities. »** said Jane with a bow.

 **« And from this day one… »** added Sir Ivon. **« if I heard so much as a whisper of you mocking me… »**

 **« Considered my tongue retired, Sir! »** replied Jester. **« I shall say nothing but compliment about your eating habits, questionable hygiene and uncanny facial hair! »**

He promptly left, follow by a laughing and skipping Jane.

 **« Hum! Good! »** said Sir Ivon, before stopping and pondering on what he just heard. He pushed it aside to take care of his squire's bottoms and ego.

Later, Jane's friends were gathered around a fire in the yard. Pepper's new stew was simmering.

 **« Some joust! »** complained Dragon. **« No killing** , no hurting **, not even any crying! »**

 **« Quit complaining and help! »** replied Jane. **« Pepper has to get this meal ready before the royal banquet. »**

Dragon took a sniff.

 **« Does not smell delicious to me… »**

 **« Then it must be delicious. »** said Rake.

 **« Thanks. »** said Pepper. **« But at this rate, I shall never get the broth to boil in time! »**

 **« Not to worry! »** said Jane. **« Surely Dragon would love to help you out! »**

 **« Why should I? »** asked Dragon.

 **« Because I will make you another batch of my disgusting swamp water stew! »** said Pepper.

Dragon's eyes light up at this. He immediately threw some flames on the cauldron. Jane took a sip of the now heated meal.

 **« Hum! »** she said. **« Dinner is served! »**


	18. A Dragon's tail

**« Come on! »** said Sir Ivon. **« Let's go! »**

Today was supposed to be a simple standard teamwork exercise. The squires, in pairs, had to defend themselves against a team of their mentors. But Jane and Gunther were having some trouble. What had seemed relatively easy when they were watching the other teams was turning out to be a real challenge. A few seconds in and Gunther already bumped into Jane's back.

 **« The two of you must fight as one! »** said Sir Theodore. **« Trust each other as you trust your own sworn hand. »**

Resentment rose as they collided again and Gunther dropped his practise sword.

 **« Jane! »** he complained. **« How can I parry if you keep elbowing me? »**

 **« So, keep clear of my elbows! »** she replied.

Reaching out to block one of Sir Theodore attack, she crashed into Gunther again, making them fall.

 **« Maggot! »** said Jane.

The teachers ended the attack, shaking their heads.

 **« Very disappointing. »** said Sir Theodore.

 **« Jane tripped me! I do better on my own! »** said Gunther.

Sir Ivon turned to him.

 **« Listen, boy. »** he said. **« In the arena, you can fight for yourself. In the field, you have to fight for your colleague. »**

 **« And if your colleague is a cloth horse… »** mumbled Jane.

 **« Enough! »** said Sir Theodore. **« You must fight for each other as if your life depends on it. As one day, they may. Take your position. »**

The squires exchanged angry look but complied. The teachers surrounded them, preparing for new round. But just as Sir Ivon launch the first blow, Jane saw a sick-looking Dragon landing on the battlement.

 **« Dragon? »** said Jane.

She got distracted and bumped into Gunther again before running to see her friend.

 **« Jane! »** complained Gunther.

 **« Sorry! »** said Jane as she climbed the stairs. **« Dragon, are you alright? »**

 **« Who, me? I'm fine… »** said Dragon.

But his moans and belly noises were telling another story.

 **« Are you sure? »** said Jane. **« You look like** bugged water. **»**

 **« Well, hello to you too. »** said Dragon, snorting. **« Dust. »**

He sneezed, letting a big flame out.

 **« Someone should be swept up around here. What are you shorth-lives doing all day? »** said Dragon. **« Jane, I'm fine, thank you. »**

 **« Dragon, you are not fine. Drop your head. Dragon! »** said Jane, touching his forehead. **« You are so hot! »**

 **« Why … thank you! »** said Dragon.

 **« I mean it! »** said Jane. **« We have to do something. You can be really sick! »**

 **« Dragon do not get sick. »** said Dragon. **« Only short-lives get… »**

His own stomach interrupted his tirade.

 **« okay, maybe I'm feeling a bit under the weather. »** concede Dragon.

 **« Thank you. »** said Jane. **« Now come down to the yard so we can get a proper look at you and check for other symptoms. »**

When they reached the yard, Dragon laid down. His stomach was still rumbling.

 **« Oh … it feels like an army is marching on my stomach. »** he said.

 **« Have you eaten anything strange today? »** asked Jane.

 **« No, just the usual. »** answered Dragon.

She looked at the stables where Smithy was brushing a horse.

 **« Let me get Smithy. »** she said. **« He might have some ideas. He takes good care of horses. »**

 **« Horses? »** said an offended Dragon. **« Do I look like a horse? »**

 **« Horse, No. »** said Jane.

She entered the stables and asked her friend. But Smithy seemed to agree with Dragon on the subject.

 **« But Smithy! How different could Dragon be? They all have four legs and a head and a tail! »**

 **« Right… »** said Smithy. **« And wings! »**

 **« Well said! »** added Dragon. **« Completely different! »**

 **« And both have big ears! »** replied Jane. **« Please Smithy. He really is sick with something. »**

He reluctantly followed her in the yard.

 **« Say Ha. »** said Smithy.

Smithy reached into the big mouth full of pointy teeth. Unfortunately, Dragon burped, causing Smithy to back off.

 **« Berk! That is nothing like horse's breath! »**

 **« You get used to it… »** said Jane. **« So, what's next? »**

He decided to listen to Dragon's vitals.

 **« That is a big heart. »** declared Smithy.

 **« Yes. Very big. And very soft. »** said Jane.

 **« Deep breaths, Dragon. »** said Smithy. **« And hold. Keep holding. And keep holding. »**

Dragon was beginning to have trouble with the task.

 **« And breath out. »** finished Smithy.

Dragon let his breath and a flame out.

 **« That is definitely normal. »** said Jane.

Smithy gave a look into Dragon's ears. 

**« If you say anything about this to anyone… »** said Dragon.

 **« Keep still, please, »** said Smithy.

 **« I still have my dignity! »** said Dragon.

 **« Yes, as a sickness of some kind. »** said Jane. **« So, let Smithy find out what it is. »**

 **« Well, I know exactly what it is. »** said Smithy. **« And horses never get it. »**

 **« Ha! I see! Thank you, Smithy! »** said Dragon.

 **« I have only seen this in pigs. »** said Smithy.

 **« Pigs! »** said Dragon.

 **« Pigs? »** said Jane. **« Are you sure? »**

 **« Pigs! »** said Dragon.

 **« See for yourself. »** said Smithy, walking Jane up to Dragon's tail.

Dragon looked at his tail and started to scream.

 **« It seems Dragon has a bad case of curly tail. »** said Smithy. **« It causes pig's tail to slowly curl up and flash back. »**

 **« Curly tail? »** said Jane. **« Is it serious? »**

 **« It can be in pigs. »** said Smithy. **« But dragons? Who knows? Sorry. »**

After a short freaking-out session, Dragon laid down moaning once again. At this moment, Rake passed through the entrance.

 **« Is Dragon alright? »** he asked.

 **« Curly tail. »** replied Smithy.

 **« Oh good. Thank you. »** said Dragon. **« Tell the whole world! »**

 **« What can we do? »** said Jane. **« Is there a treatment? »**

 **« A plant called sky-leave boiled in water fixes a pig good as new. »** said Smithy.

 **« Sky-leave! »** said Jane. **« Where do I find it? »**

 **« Grows high up. »** said Rake, pointing at the mountain. **« Try the mountain, but on the far end, facing the sea. Sky-leave likes the salt air. »**

 **« The far side of the mountain it is. »** said Jane. **« And not a word to the patient. The big lump would only try to follow. »**

Jane passed by her room to get her sword. As she reached the entrance, she got surprised by Sir Theodore, who seemed to be had been waiting for her.

 **« Word travels quickly in this castle. »** hesaid.

 **« But Sir, Dragon needs… »** said Jane.

 **« I'm not here to stop you, Jane. »** he interrupted. **« I am here to help. »**

 **« Thank you, Sir. »** said Jane. **« I would be honoured if we could travel together. »**

 **« As would I. Yet I have someone else in mind. »** said Sir Theodore as he gestured for someone to come. **« Squire Gunther shall accompany you on your quest. »**

 **« But Sir! »** said Jane.

 **« This is not open to discussion, Jane. »** said Sir Theodore. **« Work together. Support each other. »**

 **« Yes, Sir. »** said Jane with a little head bow.

 **« Come, Jane. Step up. »** said Gunther, as he passed by them. **« Keep your elbows to yourself. Are you coming? Teamwork requires more than one squire, you know. »**

Jane hesitated. A quest with Gunther, what is a good idea, really? But then, she heard Dragon's cries resonated through the castle. If it was what it takes to get him better… She sighed.

 **« Come on, let's go! »** said Gunther.

Back in the yard, Smithy and Rake were watching the patient. Dragon's tail was swinging around.

 **« How sick is he? »** asked Rake.

 **« Difficult to said. He is… »** said Smithy.

 **« Whispers, whispers, give you blisters. »** said Dragon.

 **« Not too serious, then. »** said Rake before hushing to Smithy. **« What should we do? »**

 **« Whatever we can. »** said Smithy.

They jumped up as Dragon's tail hit right between them.

 **« But not near that tail! »** said Smithy.

 **« I know! »** exclaimed Rake. **« Soup! Pepper makes thick vegetables soup when we get sick. »**

 **« Easy with the broccoli. »** said Dragon.

Rake walked out to the kitchens, leaving Smithy with Dragon and his growling stomach.

Jane and Gunther were panting, waking up the mountain's trail.

 **« Poor Dragon. I hope the others are taking good care of him. »** said Jane.

 **« Your frog is probably glad to get rid of you for a while. You cling to him like a limpet. »** said Gunther.

 **« I do not! »** said Jane. **« And friends help one another. »**

 **« Well, climbing this mountain is not helping me! »** said Gunther. **« This is all your fault! You and your elbows! »**

 **« My fault? »** said Jane. **« You tripped me! »**

 **« Because you were in the way! »** replied Gunther. **« You are always in my way, Jane! You always have to be the best, the smartest! You and your stupid lizard! »**

 **« Gunther! »** said Jane.

Gunther turned around and accelerated the pace. This conservation was clearly over. Jane looked behind and kept climbing.

Back at the castle, Rake and Pepper brought vegetables from the gardens to the kitchens as an agonizing Dragon was calling for his friend.

 **« Jane! Jane! Where are you, Jane? »**

 **« Jane is on an errand. »** said Pepper.

 **« Look at these! »** said Rake. **« Fresh from… »**

 **« An errand? »** interrupted Dragon. **« How for? »**

The cook and the garden look at each other, unsure on how to answer.

 **« For Theodore. »** said Pepper. **« Now these are all for your soup. What do you think? »**

 **« I picked them myself. »** said Rake. **« Everything but broccoli. »**

 **« Well, I supposed I could manage a little soup. »** said Dragon, redressing himself. **« Will it take long? I… »**

He sneezed. The teenagers moved aside to avoid the flame. The vegetables were not that lucky.

 **« Well… »** said Pepper. **« Roasted vegetables soup it is. »**

She took one basket and left for the kitchens. Another shake took Dragon by surprise.

 **« Easy Dragon. »** said Rake. **« Stay down. You need to rest. »**

 **« Listen Gardener. »** said Dragon in a menacing tone. **« My sides ache. My ears itched. And my tail… »**

 **« We're just trying to help. »** said Rake, which got him a dark look.

 **« Then find Jane! »** said Dragon.

 **« I will! Yes! No problem! »** said a nervous Rake. **« But first, Smithy! »**

Rake was now scratching Dragon's scales with a rake. Smithy was trampling his spine.

 **« Ah … you got quite a healing touch, Gardener. »** complimented Dragon.

 **« That would be green fingers. »** said Rake.

 **« And me? »** asked Smithy.

 **« You? Oh yes! »** said Dragon. **« Yes! Left! There! ho… »**

Another sneeze. Another flame. Another tail's swing.

 **« Down! »** called Smithy.

Rake and Smithy jumped face down on Dragon's back to avoid getting hit.

 **« I hope Jane's coming back very soon. »** confined Rake to Smithy.

 **« Let's hope she will. »** said Smithy. **« Or she will have three patients to care for. »**

 **« Alright! Back to work, boys! »** said Dragon. **« Less chit-chat, more scritch-scratch. »**

Jane and Gunther were getting tired from the climbing.

 **« It does not seem so far from the back of a dragon. »** said Jane.

 **« Hold up, what is that? »** said Gunther.

They looked up and see some plant on the cliff wall.

 **« Sky-leave! »** exclaimed Jane.

She hurried up to have a better view, only to stop abruptly. Between her and the wall laid a deep crevasse. She managed to balance herself with Gunther's help, but they both fall backwards.

 **« Thank you. »** said Jane.

 **« Yes… Well… »** said Gunther. **« Theodore would never forgive me if I let you fall. »**

 **« No. »** said Jane dryly. **« I suppose he would not. »**

Gunther pointed at the plant.

 **« That is our objective. »** he said.

He then pushed a rock into the pit. The rock took its time to reach the bottom.

 **« And that is in our way. »**

At the castle, Dragon was getting worse. Rake has requested Jester's help to calm him down.

 **« Curly tail? »** said Jester.

 **« So, Smithy reckons. »** said Rake.

Smithy rolled a wheelbarrow over to Dragon.

 **« More soup. »** he said.

 **« Oauch… »** said Dragon. **« Maybe one more bowl … if you insist. »**

He grabbed the cauldron and gulped down everything in one sip.

 **« That is his fifth bowl. »** said Rake. **« The garden will be strips bare at this rate. And poor Pepper is running off her feet cooking for him. Tail! »**

The three boys jumped down.

 **« Jane! »** complained Dragon. **« Where is Jane? »**

 **« He keeps calling for her. »** said Rake. **« It was going to be one very crossed dragon if he finds out where she went. »**

 **« Now, that, I can help with. »** said Jester. **« I draw a line at crashing tail and flaming tonsils, but deception in slight hand? Pure me! »**

Jane was pacing as they tried to come up with a solution.

 **« We could jump. »** she said. **« I know we could. »**

 **« No. »** said Gunther. **« We have been over this. Yes, we can jump across, but jumping back? Um-um. That other ledge is too low. »**

 **« There has to be a way. »** said Jane. **« Dragon needs that sky-leaves. »**

 **« We could cut your hair and make a rope. »** said Gunther.

 **« Fun me! This is serious! »** said Jane, holding her head. **« Think. »**

 **« The last time I check, none of us could fly. »** said Gunther. **« Unless you plan to grow wings, we better head back to the castle to get a ladder. »**

 **« Time is against us, Gunther. »** said Gunther. **« There must be another way. »**

At the castle, Dragon's pains were augmenting.

 **« Hello, Dragon. »** said Rake.

 **« Jane? »** said Dragon, his vision blurry.

 **« No, not quite, but she is up in her tower. »** said Rake.

 **« Dragon, oh, Dragon! »** said a high-pitch voice.

 **« Jane? »** said Dragon. He could only see a blur of red hair. **« Jane? »**

Up in the tower with a mop coloured in red, Jester answered him.

 **« I will be down soon, Dragon. Just lay down and let Smithy take care of you. »**

 **« If you tell me to, Jane. »** said Dragon. **« Did you finish your errand for Theodore? »**

 **« Errand? »** mumbled Jester in his real voice before regaining his composure. **« Hum, yes, of course. »**

 **« And what was it, Jane? »** said Dragon.

 **« Hum, nothing! The usual… He wanted… A mirror… At the market… For his moustache! »** rambled Jester. **« That was it! A moustache's mirror! Hum, hum… »**

Getting suspicious, Dragon slammed his tail on the ground. This made Jester dropped the mop out the window. He tried to catch it, but it was too late. The deception was exposed. And Dragon was not pleased to be taken as a fool.

 **« No, no, no. Oh, Dragon! There you are! »** said Jester. **« Jane! Help me back in, will you? »**

He disappeared for a moment and came back with his head lowered.

 **« Hold on. I will be right down. »** he said.

He came down and presented his excuses to Dragon.

 **« We were just doing what we thought was best. »** he said.

 **« With lies and deception? »** replied Dragon. **« Where is she? »**

 **« Jane said not to tell you. »** said Rake. **« Or you might try to follow. »**

 **« And she will be back soon enough. »** added Pepper.

 **« Where is she? »** angrily asked Dragon.

 **« Jane will be cross if we tell you! »** said Pepper.

 **« And you will be charcoal if you do not! »** replied Dragon.

Pepper stepped back.

 **« Good point! Excellent! »** intervened a nervous Jester. **« I vote for honesty and trust and a total complete unravelling of everything we know… »**

 **« She went up to the mountain to get a plant to make you well. »** interrupted Smithy.

 **« Where in the mountain? »** asked a still furious Dragon.

 **« The far side. »** completed Rake. **« Where the air is salty from the sea wind. »**

 **« And where the rocks are weak and broken! »** said Dragon. **« I must get to her! »**

 **« Dragon, no! »** said Smithy.

Dragon ignored him and took off with great difficulties.

 **« Dragon! Come back! »** called Pepper.

 **« Dragon! »** called Rake.

Jane was breaking a big branch.

 **« This is crazy! »** said Gunther.

 **« Do you have a better idea? »** replied Jane.

 **« Yes. I told you. A ladder. »** said Gunther. **« We go back and… »**

 **« No! Too slow! »** interrupted Jane.

 **« But this is not your decision. »** said Gunther calmly. **« This is about teamwork. We decide this as a team. »**

But Jane wasn't having any of it.

 **« Then perhaps my team could wish me luck! »**

 **« Jane! This is not the way! »** insisted Gunther. 

**« It is. I have to do this! »** said Jane.

 **« Just… »** said Gunther before he gave in. **« Just be careful, alright. Please. »**

Jane took her run-off. As she predicted, she managed the jump fine, if not a little close to the edge.

 **« Yes! »** exclaimed Gunther.

 **« Good. »** said Jane. **« This is good. I told you. Nothing to worry about. »**

As she stepped further near the edge, the ground crumbled under her feet. She grabbed on with just one hand.

 **« Jane! »** said Gunther. **« To your right! A foot hole!**

Jane followed his advice and pushed herself back onto the platform.

 **« Jane! »** said Gunther. **« Do not move, not one inch, while I go for help! »**

 **« Gunther! Wait! »** called Jane. **« Take the sky-leave first. »**

She picked it.

 **« Throw it across. »** said Gunther.

 **« It would blow away in the wind. »** said Jane. **« Why do you think I brought the stick? You may need to stretch for it. »**

She placed the plant into a cut and pointed the stick in Gunther's direction. But it was no use. Without taking, they agreed to have another try, with Gunther lying on his belly this time. As they both reached the end of the edge, they were hoping for a miracle. But Gunther finally caught it.

 **« Alright! »**

He took the plant and gave a last worried look at Jane.

 **« Jane? Are you sure? »**

 **« Yes! Go quickly! »** she said.

 **« And no moving! »** he added.

 **« Not so much as a dance, I promise. »** she replied with a smile.

Gunther turned around and started running. Jane watched him go before dropping against the wall. She braced herself for a long wait. Maybe Gunther's idea wasn't that bad after all…

 **« Jane! Jane! »** said a tired voice in the air. **« Arrh… Jane! »**

No, that could be…

 **« Dragon? »** said Jane.

What was that foolish lizard doing here?

 **« Dragon! Over here! »** she called, gesturing at him.

She stepped back as some rocks tumbles down again.

 **« Jane! »** said Dragon.

But just as he spotted her, he passed out.Jane screamed his name as he droppedon the other side.

 **« Dragon! »**

As Gunther reached the castle, he went straight to the yard, where he met Smithy and Jester.

 **« There! I have it! The plant for Dragon! And we need a ladder. »** he said, looking around. **« Where is he? »**

 **« He flew off after Jane. »** said Jester.

 **« Oh no! »** said Gunther.He then noticed someone coming out of the knight's office. **« Sir Theodore! Jane is in trouble! »**

At the mountain, Jane was still trying to get her friend's attention. At least, his tail was still twisting over the edge…

 **« Dragon! Dragon! Answer me! »**

She got no answer and rocks kept failing around her.

 **« Think, Jane, think. Do something. »** she mumbled to herself. **« Right… Time to go… One… Two… Three… »**

She jumped over, grabbed Dragon's tail and climbed over. At the same moment, the ledge where she had been collapsed. She rushed over to see if his eyes still closed.

 **« Come on, Dragon. Hold on. Please. »** she demanded. **« Stay with me. Please. »**

Jane was still comforting Dragon when she heard a call.

 **« Jane! Jane! »**

 **« Do you have… »** she asked hopefully.

Gunther showed her the plant as he and Sir Theodore approached her.

 **« Champion! »** she said.

They tied the horses and unpack the cauldron. They gathered firewood to boil the plant and Jane made Dragon drink.

« Well, he drank it. Every drop. »she said.

 **« You're all alright? »** asked Gunther.

 **« I think so. »** said Jane. **« Thanks to you. »**

 **« Me? »** said Gunther with surprise. **« What did I do? It was you. »**

She shook her head as Sir Theodore intervened.

 **« It was the both of you. Not quite the test of teamwork I had in mind… But true lessons are never planned. And one taught in the field stay with you forever. So, well done! »** he said, putting the cauldron back on the horse. **« Gunther? »**

It was time for them to go. Jane caressed Dragon's head again. This time, he growled and opened his eyes.

 **« Jane? »** he said, slowly waking up until he noticed the bad taste in his mouth. **« Berk! Disgusting! What is that? Foul! »**

 **« Sky-leaves! »** said Jane with a little relieve laugh. **« Sound okay to me. A bit like broccoli. Your tail seems to like it. »**

 **« Well… Would you look at that… »** said Dragon.

Glad to see Dragon well, the mentor and partner finally left.

 **« Goodbye! »**

 **« Goodbye! »** said Jane.

 **« Are you going with them? »** said Dragon.

 **« No., »** said Jane. **« I think I shall sit here for a while. Keep an eye on your pig's tail. »**

 **« Not funny! »** said Dragon, before resting his head on the cool rock.

 **« A bit funny! »** replied Jane.


End file.
